


The String of Fate

by lightandspark



Category: American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander is a Mess, Alexander is a sad asshole, Alexander is being a jerk, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Smut, Cheating, Divorced Hamliza, Eliza is a mess, F/M, Hamliza, Post-Reynolds Pamphlet, Tench is a mess, They are both being... horrible, Unplanned Pregnancy, Washingdad knows best, everyone is a mess, or... atleast after he confessed on having an affair, poor Tench, there’s more...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 42,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightandspark/pseuds/lightandspark
Summary: “This isn’t how it’s suppose to be.”“Well unfortunately, it is how it is.”...“Why... why are you even here?”“Because I love you. I always did. I always will. Nothing will ever change that. I’m stupid. I am stupid and I don’t deserve you, but I love you more than anything.”...She considered on moving on, she never thought she would be cheating on her first stable boyfriend after a long while... with her ex husband!
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Elizabeth “Eliza” Schuyler/Tench Tilghman
Comments: 47
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She never wanted this to happen and he hated himself for hurting her like this.

Eliza smiled at the bouquet of flowers, various coloured roses and gardenias tied together with a bright pink bow, she couldn’t stop smiling as she closed the front door and eagerly went to the kitchen. Humming a sweet tune, Eliza maned over and placed the bouquet into a vase on the dining table before containing on her way to finish up the last of the chores before Philip, Angie, Alex, and James could come back from school and John woke up from his nap. Peering her head into the living room, the clock that hung over the fireplace, it was merely a quarter after noon. 

She still had time, smiling to herself as she continued her way to finish up for the last of the chores before going on with her way. Eliza spent finishing up with last of the chores, singing a familiar tune knowing her youngest son will remain asleep even if he heard her or not. Just when she was done, taking off her apron, the doorbell rang as Eliza raised a brow, seeing it was only 12:38, the children won’t be home yet. Suddenly, a bright smile formed on her face as she eagerly went over to open the door in hopes it was her boyfriend... it wasn’t.

”Alexander?” Eliza blinked, a little disappointed but pleased as the smile and her cheerful nature barely faded as she met eyes with her ex husband, Alexander Hamilton, who held out a bouquet of lotus flowers, that was tied with a blue ribbon, to her. “Are you here to see the children?”

Eliza took the bouquet, steeping aside to let him in before closing the door. Alexander chuckled lightly, hanging his coat, “What, can’t I see my wife whenever I please?”

Eliza winced while he bit his tongue after they both caught what he accidentally slipped out. There was an awkward silence between them until Eliza forced a smile,

”Thank you for the flowers, but for what occasion?” 

Alexander scratches the back of his neck, letting her pass by as he quickly followed her like a lovesick puppy. “I was just coming by and saw the flower shop... I knew you love lotuses so I got them for you.” 

“It is really sweet of you, thank you,” she replied, heading to the dining room and grabbing one of the empty vases on a table nearby and slipped them in. Her back was briefly turned to him, Alexander couldn’t help but let his eyes linger on her for a moment before quickly looking down as soon as she turned to face him. It was as if he just realized he was wearing sneakers as he leaned back on the dining table. 

“Pip, Angie, Alex, and James are still at school and John is still taking his nap,” Eliza said with a warm smile, going over as she pulled out one of the chairs as Alexander quickly followed, stumbling on his step before sitting down. “Do you want coffee?”

”No, thanks anyway,” he murmured, fiddling with thumbs. Eliza blinked in surprise... Something was wrong. 

Alexander pretended to have his mind elsewhere until he noticed the vase filled with rises and gardenia on the centre of the dining table. His eyes widen when he noticed the tag that was hiding within the dazzling flowers, “Tench. He gave you flowers,” he muttered.

Eliza bit her slips, slowly sitting down in the seat next to him, awkwardly fiddling with her white skirt, “Yeah... actually, he had them delivered.”

”What a gentleman, couldn’t even bother showing up to give them to you,” Alexander murmured, Eliza’s eyes widen as she opened her mouth to reply but Alexander went on with, “Does he even know lotuses are your favourite? And he couldn’t bother tying them with a blue ribbon instead of a pink one, blue is your favourite colour isn’t it? What is trying to do, send these flowers to Angelica?”

”The name addresses these flowers to me, Alexander,” Eliza snapped, Alexander rolled his eyes, holding his fist together as he looked away at the vase with spite. “Alexander... why are you-,”

”He proposed to my wife,” Alexander cut her off, gesturing the ring on her finger before looking at her as if it was obvious. “I have the right to be upset and offended!”

”No you don’t!” Eliza cried, rising up from seat as Alexander soon followed,

”Of course I do-,” he began but she cut him off by replying with,

“We are not married anymore, Alexander!”

”By law, we are not,” Alexander replied, Eliza raised a brow in surprise as she placed a hand on her hip.

Shaking her head, she turned away from him as she then rubbed her face with her hands, Alexander sighed heavily as he reached out to touch her arm until baby John’s little distress cries were heard upstairs. Eliza sighed, holding onto her heart before going out of the dining room into the hall before making her way up the stairs. Alexander was close at her heels, following her way up the steps and finding her taking a turn into the nursery as he soon went in himself at the exact moment where he got the perfect image of his Eliza, with the same angelic smile that he fell so deeply in love with when they first met each other, lifting their son out of his crib as John immediately clings onto his mama. 

Alexander leaned against the doorframe, watching Eliza coo and quietly singing their son the Dutch lullaby she always sang to their children as John curled up in her chest, looking up at her with his father’s eyes while his mother’s warm, dark eyes captivated his little, intrigued mind in the best way possible. Alexander felt his lips slightly parting, swallowing hard as he continued to watch them as his whole body went to ease. The only sound was Eliza’s soft singing and John’s light coos, Alexander stood by with a soft look in his eyes before sighing heavily. 

John drifted off, Eliza slowly net Alexander’s eyes as they looked at one and other fir the moment before he quietly said, “I’ll come by another time... for the children.”

”Of course.” Eliza softly said, watching him leave as she heard him going down the stairs and in the next few seconds, the front door opened and closed. Eliza felt her eyes watering, she gently placed John back in his crib before going out of the nursery as she quietly closed the door before slipping down onto the floor as buried her face in her knees as she quietly cried to herself. 

She was happy... why couldn’t he see that?

* * *

Alexander hated himself... he really did. Especially what happened the other day with his wife... Well, ex wife as everyone keeps on telling him. Alexander was a lawyer but when it came to his divorce, he had a trouble time accepting that he was no longer married to the woman he loves. His excuse was always, they were not married by the law, but he certainly feels like he was still married to her and he convinced himself Eliza felt the same.

He was being in denial, it was what his friends and family were telling him and from what they had also said, he kind of lost all rights to call himself Eliza’s husband after he... cheated on her. Selfish. Alexander is selfish and he admits it. But when he said it was a horrible mistake, he wasn’t lying because he regrets hurting his Eliza more than anything. Though, Eliza remained kind to him after they divorced, Alexander wished he didn’t have to wake up every morning without her and having to always go by and visit whenever he wanted to see her and the children. 

There were times where he wished he kept his mouth shut and never confessed in ever cheating on her, but the guilt are up and he had to come clean. Her reaction... was heartbreaking, it still shattered his heart into millions of pieces as his wife was merely five months pregnant with John when he finally let the guilt come out to her. She locked herself in the guest room, refusing to come out and once she did, she took all her love letters she written to him in college and tossed them into the fireplace despite his pleaded and desperate attempts to stop her. They were both broken at that moment...

Alexander, who was right now in his office, let out a frustrated snarl as he grasp his hair out of spite and anger. He hated himself, he absolutely hated himself more than anything. He hated himself more than he hated Jefferson and that was saying something! 

Leaning back into his chair, Alexander let out a tired sigh before leaning forward and opening up one of his desk’s drawers and his mood immediately eased up as he brought out the only, last remaining love letter from his wife. The first one she ever written to him in college as he tenderly touched the writing as it was like the last token of her love to him. The last token where he could proudly say that she was his and only his alone. Thinking back, Alexander remembered the beautiful days where he would carry his beloved Eliza in his arms and spun her around, his ears will be tickled by her delighted shrieks and laughter while her soft arms would be thrown over his shoulders and wrapped around his neck as she buried her face against his shoulder. He would spin her around and around and around until he will lose balance and fall on top of her as she would giggle and laugh while he showered her face with kisses... until she will pull him close to her, looking deeply in to each other’s eyes before closing them as their lips will meet together and neither want to let the other one go.

He wanted that again... he wanted her in his arms again. He wanted to make her smile, make her laugh, to hug her, to kiss her, to protect her from harms way, he wanted their family back together again. Alexander felt his blood run cold as he remembered that she was with someone else now... someone he pretended was still friends with no hard feelings... Tench Tilghman had took the chance with Eliza after a good amount of time after The Hamilton’s divorced, before he took the liberty to ask Eliza on a ‘friendly’ dinner. His sweet, innocent Eliza thought no harm of it and figured she was going out with a friend to cheer her up... she certainly didn’t expect Tench to lean down and kiss her goodbye that evening, but she didn’t complain about it either and the next thing Alexander knew, those two were dating with the children’s approval! 

He should have saw it coming, Alexander sighed in annoyance as he gently folded the letter and tucked it neatly into the safety of the chest in the drawer and closed it. Alexander pushed the drawer shut before pushing his chair out and stood up as he grabbed his coat from the coat rack and made his way out of his office, locking it behind him before storming his way down the halls, passing by a few colleagues, who all stumbled back at the hurricane he was suppressing around him. Alexander Really should have seen it coming, since college, from the moment he met Eliza at the coffee shop after he bumped into her and bought her a new coffee, Tench was with him as his friend pointed how beautiful Eliza is. Alexander, however, was already a gone man by then and apparently... so was Tench! Now his friend was courting his wife!

He past Tench’s office, seeing it was locked as well, Alexander sighed heavily as envy boiled inside him as he figured that Tench was with Eliza at the moment for his lunch break. It was his lunch break too and Eliza usually came by to hand him his lunch or she had already packed it for him with a sweet note inside his bag, to tell him how much she loves him. Now, Alexander usually skips lunch or he goes and buys it now as he figured that it what he will be doing now. 

“Where’s the fire, Alexander?” 

Alexander froze before letting out a defeated sigh, turning around to meet Washington’s eyes that held a good amount of sympathy.

”Sir...” Alexander murmured, scratching the back of his neck as replied. “I was merely going out for lunch.”

Washington looked thoughtful before nodding his head as he went to walk by at Alexander’s side, “Mind if I accompany you?”

”Oh... I guess so,” Alexander mumbled, glancing down at the tiled floor, his frustration fading for a bit. 

Washington looked over over at the younger man before looking up ahead, “How are the children and dear Eliza? Martha wouldn’t stop gushing over them, I heard John has grown healthy and adorably chubby.”

”Oh yes, a quiet baby that he rarely cries,” Alexander said, a fond smile forming on his face. “Eliza is always giggling and laughing with him, just like with the other children. Alex and James still causing mischief. Angie is bright and joyful, still a shy flower but she is growing up to be as beautiful as her mother. Philip... he is a good boy, always helping out at home and getting good grades.” 

Washington heard the sense of loss in the younger man’s voice, as if he could understand that Alexander felt like he was missing out on his children growing despite Eliza encourages him to visit them or take them on a vacation during the breaks whenever he likes. If there was one thing Washington knew about Eliza, she was a sweet woman that made her a good mother and a wife to the man next to him. Washington and Martha were more than aware of what was happening with The Hamilton’s personal affairs considering Alexander was like a sob to them... and the fact they saw Tench Tilghman as their son too, so they were very much aware of everything. 

“Is it about-,”

”Don’t talk about him, please,” Alexander glowered at the thought of his so called friend.

Washington sighed, shaking his head, “Alexander, Eliza wants to move on and start a new chapter in her life and Tench is trying to give her that...”

”By proposing to my wife?” Alexander exclaimed, Washington raised a brow before replying,

”Son, hate this as much as you want but the thing is... no matter how much you refuse to acknowledge it the truth is, you and Eliza are divorced now and she is no longer your wife. Tench isn’t forcing himself on her and Eliza hadn’t said her answer yet, he respects that.” There was pause until they made it out, Washington looked at Alexander dead in the eye as he finally said, “I advise you to do the same. For Eliza’s happiness.” 

And with that, Washington went back inside, leaving Alexander stuck with reality. 

* * *

Eliza sighed, fixing up the bedsheets of her bedroom, a small smile on her face before it slowly faded as she remembered sadly that she use to not be alone in bed... he was always there to hold her close, whispering sweet words in her ear until she drifted off. Once again, the children were at school while John was taking his nap in the nursery. Looking around her bedroom, she looked down at her hand where an engagement ring rested on her finger as she gently caressed it. 

Tench is a sweet man, he was always so kind to her and to be honest, since she met him in college, she never saw him anything but as a friend. Now, they had been roughly been dating for almost a year and just two weeks ago, he made a promising proposal as all he asks for his her love and hand in marriage as he swears to be a good husband and doting father figure to her children when he dropped her at the front door from their date night. It truly took her by surprise, she was overwhelmed and... a little scared. She didn’t how to answer him and he saw that right through as he offered her an honest smile while slipping the ring on her finger, kissing her hands as he told her he will wait for her answer. He let her keep the ring as a token to remember his question as Eliza was grateful he was so kind and understanding. 

Tench tells her he had been in love with her since college, something that surprised her and made her feel guilty that she didn’t notice this before. She let him take her out on many occasions, let him kiss her, hold her hand, he picks up the children as he gets along amazingly with them! She should love him, the children adore him like the adore their father, but... Eliza wasn’t sure if she could ever love Tench more than a good friend. 

Gently brushing her fingers on the ring, she remembered showing it to her sisters as Angelica immediately told Eliza to take her chance and marry Tench. Peggy, on the other hand, thinks Eliza should wait and think first because, though she thinks Tench is a good guy, she doesn’t think he is a good match for her sweet sister. Though, Eliza always admired her older sister, she took her younger sister’s advice instead and is still thinking it through if she is ready to take this next step. So far, she isn’t sure but she can’t bare hurting Tench like that... she was simply confused. 

She talked to her close friends: her two brother-in-laws, John Barker Church and Stephen Van Rensselaer. Her best friends, Margaret Caldwell McHenry, Adrienne de Lafayette, and Elizabeth Sanders Mulligan had given their best advice as she kept it close to her heart. She spoke to Martha Washington as the older woman gently gave her warm advice that eased her up and Eliza spoke to her mother, who couldn't forgive Alexander what he had done but did advised Eliza about who is her good match or not. Everyone were very considerate and understanding as they tried their very best to help her make her decision... but she still ends up nothing and more confused. 

Sighing, Eliza hugged herself as she thought on what to do next when she heard her cell phone buzz. Reaching for it by the side table, Eliza froze as she read it was Alexander. Swallowing hard, she answered it as tucked the phone on her ear as she sat on the edge of the bed. 

“Hey, Alexander,” she tried to sound normal, filching as she realized she stammered a little. 

“Betsey!” Alexander quickly said. “I... um... can I come over? To talk?”

There was something about his tone that told her that he didn’t just want to come over to talk but dare she say, she actually missed him and did thought she owe him an apologize for snapping at him the other day. So with that, she replied, “Sure, of course!”

”Great, I’ll be there in a bit!” He immediately seemed to brighten up she couldn’t help smiling as they both hang up. Looking down, though she was smiling, she can’t help but worry if she made the right choice or not.

Perhaps she was overthinking of it... yes, that’s it, she was simply overthinking. 

* * *

Within the the next fifteen minutes, Eliza opens the front door and greeted Alexander with a warm smile, “Hey, Alexander!”

”Hello, Betsey,” Alexander smiled, entering the house as Eliza then closed the door, turning around as she grinned as he stuck up a lotus flower to her. Eliza giggled, shyly taking it as she quietly thanked him,

”Would you like something to drink?” She asked as she lead him to the living room, thinking it was best to talk in a different environment rather than where they’re previous argument took place. 

“No, I don’t think so, I just... Well, wanted to see you,” Alexander replied as they both took a seat on the couch together just inches apart. 

“Really, why?” Eliza asked, furrowing her eyes as she gently placed the flower in her hair. Alexander sighed, gently reaching out to take one of her soft, tiny hands into his larger, rough ones as he replied with,

”Today, Washington told be I should be respecting you and your chance to be happy more... I do want you to be happy, Betsey, I really do but...” he paused as Eliza felt herself softening for the man before her, Alexander took a breathe before adding on with, “I am selfish and I hate that about myself. I am the most selfish person you could ever know.”

”Alexander, no, you are not,” She cupped his face with her free hand. “You are just-,”

”You are just too good to me,Betsey,” Alexander murmured, gently touching her hand that was cupping his cheek as he pressed a gentle kiss on her palm. Eliza shivered as she felt his lips pressing on her. For the moment, it was as if time as stopped as they both met each other’s eyes. 

Eliza’s heart began racing as she found herself lost in this violet orbs that grew to love and at that moment, before her was the man she fell in love with all those years ago. She should have looked away by now but he was looking at her the same way she was looking at him, or so she thought he was and in the next second Alexander was leaning towards her. She should have said ‘no’ but she couldn’t, the next thing she knew she was pressed back against the couch as Alexander pressed lips against her into a passionate kiss that was so familiar and so overwhelming that she didn’t want it to stop. Her hands were gently pressed against his chest as they continued to make out on the couch before his hands began wandering. 

Eliza closed her eyes, letting out a soft, quiet moan as she felt his lips pressing on her neck and before long, he grabbed the end of her shirt and threw it over her head as Eliza shivered, gently hugging herself, feeling exposed while Alexander looked at her with wide, adoring eyes as his hands lingered her body as he leaned to press as many, wet kisses on her to show every sign of his love as Eliza let out a soft sigh before quietly saying, 

“Alexander.”

Just by saying his name, it made the moment more intensely steamier as he unhooked her bra as it fell off the side of the couch and onto the floor as it distracted Eliza for the moment as it quickly gaze Alexander the time to lift his shirt off. Eliza went red, her cheeks felt hot as her heart fluttered at the sight him as he was as irresistible as much as he found her to be. Pulling up her skirt, he pinned her down, her legs found their way around his waist as he unbuckled his pants while he slipped down her panties. 

And within the next second, he was inside her as Eliza let out a gasp, pulling her head back with a sharp moan as her fingers dug themselves into his back as Alexander growled, wandering his lips on her neck as Eliza was quietly crying out to him as he grunted, breathing out ‘My Eliza, My Angel, My Betsey’ over and over again. Eliza felt him going deep, before letting out a small shriek as he hit her in a certain spot as Alexander immediately knew he hit her g-spot and continued to thrust into her as Eliza kept breathing his name as he didn’t want her to stop. Within the next minute, the both cane down together, both panting and sweating as Alexander hovered over her while Eliza laid there, trying to catch her breathe. 

There was a silence between them, the satisfaction slowly fading away as they simply stayed in that position for a good while until they found their strength to get off of each other. Alexander quietly got dressed while Eliza sat on the couch, pulling her panties up and let her skirt down, she took her bra and shirt off the ground as she hugged it close to her chest as she looked down, trying come terms what just happened. There was an awkward silence between them, Alexander was standing as he looked at her with wide eyes and clenched fists until he quietly murmured,

”I... should go.”

Eliza only nodded, not looking at him as she simply stared down at the ground while still hugging her shirt and bra close to her chest. Alexander felt guilt eating him up again, he couldn’t bare just leaving her alone like this but he also knew he can’t stay much longer. Leaning down, he kissed her forehead,

”I’ll call you tomorrow.” He whispered as Eliza, still not looking at him, only nodded. 

With that, Alexander left. Eliza only looked up when she heard the front door closed, she leaned back on the couch, hugging herself tightly before... she curled up, buried her face n her knees and she cried. 

She just cried. 

What have they done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow... more Hamliza, yay!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things seem to get worse...

Eliza sighed, feeling herself going in ease that afternoon as she gently breastfed her baby boy as little John slowly began to drift off as Eliza slowly smiled down at him. Though, a small part of her heart remained broken as he looked so much like his father; from his smile, his eyes, even his little laugh reminded her of Alexander. He was a clear, tiny copy of her husband and it both, excites her if he managed to have his father’s sharp wits and brain and it worries her, if he also gained his fatter’s temper as well. Kissing his little brow once he was done feeding himself, Eliza carried him back to his crib and slipped up her shirt over her shoulder.

Lingering around the crib, Eliza watched the peaceful sight of her baby fast asleep without anything to fear. Gently biting her lips, she crept out of the nursery and quietly closed the door behind her as she let out a small sigh of relief as she noted John remains undisturbed in his peaceful slumber. Gently pressing her back against the door, Eliza thought about taking a shower... it been only two hours since Alexander had left after they...

The doorbell rang, Eliza looked down the hall in surprise before brightening up as she realized the rest of her children must have arrived. Eagerly going down the stairs, she made her way to the front door as she opened it and immediately was surrounded by four, jolly and cheerful faces of her three sons and daughter as they were jumping and bouncing around her in pure excitement.

”Mama! Mama! You wouldn’t guess what we did in school today!” Eleven-year-old Philip exclaimed, gently holding her arm as Eliza grinned fondly at him before her attention went to Angie who gently held her hand,

”Can we bake together, mama?” Angie asked, smiling softly with twinkling eyes that were so much like her mother. 

“Mama! Mama!” Both Alex and Janes were tugging on their mother’s skirts while they bounced up and down, while competing to catch her attention on themselves. 

“Woah there,” 

Eliza froze, feeling a cold sweat running down her spine as she slowly met eyes with her boyfriend, Tench Tilghman as he smiled broadly as the sunlight loomed over him as for the moment Eliza saw the young man who she met in coffee shop with Alexander all those years ago. She always knew Tench is a handsome man, but seeing him outside in the sunlight, his warm coloured eyes were sparkling as he looked at her and his light brown hair seemed to shimmer in limelight. Tench made his way over, wrapping a gentle arm around her waist as he pressed an adoring kiss on her cheek as Eliza felt a shaky smile formed on her face, yet her fondness over him never faded once. The children giggled, ushering back as Alex and James made silly faces at them as their amusement only grew when Tench playfully mimicked their little faces. Angie looked down, smiling shyly towards Tench, who leaned forward and gently poked her around her torso, tickling the little girl as she let out a small giggle as she quickly ran behind Philip who grinned as broadly as the man who he grew rather fond of over the past year. 

“Kids, there are cookies in the kitchen~,” Eliza sang, earning delighted cheers from her children as Alex and James raced off to kitchen, Philip at their heels while he held Angie’s hand through the way. 

Smiling fondly after them, Eliza’s ears perked up when she heard Tench gently closing the door and locking it. She turned to face him as she met his warm eyes and kind smile, Tench went up to her with ease and gently wrapped his arms around her waist as Eliza found herself drawing her arms over his shoulder as they planted a soft, tender kiss on each other’s lips before pulling away on the next second or so,

“Thank you for picking up the kids, I hope they were no trouble,” Eliza softly said, glancing down at the floor as she smiled weakly when he heard his light chuckles,

”Not at all,” he claimed rather cheerfully. “Philip and I had a good talk about... _everything!_ Alex and James were surprisingly behaved well and Angie apparently kissed Georges’s cheek, the boy looked so flushed and happy, it was as if he felt like he accomplished something in life!” 

“Oh my,” Eliza found herself laughing, gently patting his chest. “I might need to talk to Adrienne about it tomorrow!”

”And perhaps Theodosia,” Tench mused. “Philip and Theo apparently kissed under the tree at lunch today!”

”That boy is certainly a charmer,” Eliza smiled before a her heart flipped as a certain someone had slipped through her mind, her smile slightly faltering as she let out a little sigh. Tench raised a brow, taking a note as his dear Eliza felt a little damp and ill.

”Are you alright, my dear?” He asked, Eliza almost felt like he wasn’t even talking to her considering she wasn’t quite to hearing him calling ‘My dear’ or... any pet-name in general. He always called her ‘Eliza’ or ‘Elizabeth’ when being generally respectful to her. He was always so good to her...

”Oh, Tench...” she wanted to tell him the truth, she wanted to be honest but the thought of hurting him was preventing her to do so as she couldn’t bare to cause him any more pain. Swallowing hard, she looked down with a sad smile, “The baby was awfully fussy and I’m... I just been so exhausted and lonely...”

Tench blinked before smiling lightly, gently lifting her chin up with his finger as he quietly suggested, “Perhaps we could relax together. A nice cup of coco and curling up in the blanket on the couch-,”

”In bed,” she found herself saying, catching him by surprise. She looked at him gently, though deep down... she couldn’t bare the thought of sitting on the couch with him where she and Alexander had sex on. “Can we lay in bed together, please..?”

Tench blinked before smiling as he kissed her forehead, Eliza quietly sucked in a breathe as it reminded her of Alexander’s doing. She then heard him whisper,

”As you wish, my dear.” 

* * *

Tench fixed up two mugs of hot coco, the children were all off to bed and his dear Eliza was waiting for him upstairs in her room. Tench felt himself smiling as he poured the coco into the two mugs, thinking about the fact she was waiting for him instead of... Alexander. Don’t get him wrong, he holds Alexander close to his heart but after he found out Alexander cheated on the poor, innocent angel with another woman, Tench wanted to scream and knock the senses back to the younger man on what in the world he just did. However, instead, Tench was cold and offered steel advice to Alexander to next time think before acting because all action have a consequence. 

And it did, The Hamilton’s divorced and Tench couldn’t help bare but notice how heartbroken Eliza was after the divorce. A week after the divorce, Eliza gave birth to John, with the assurance of John Barker Church, Adrienne and Lafayette by her side. Alexander, of course, rushed to the hospital once he found out and remained attentive to Eliza like the previous four times she given birth to their children. Tench really wanted to smack him at that point...

He did care for Alexander, he always have since the first day of college when he took him under his wing after finding him lost in the corridors and formed a brotherhood. He always thought Alexander looked lost and needed an adviser, so Tench took that job for him and always stayed by Alexander’s dude and made sure the younger man achieved his goals and happiness. Those days, Tench valued other’s happiness over his and he still does... but now he learned to put his happiness first if necessary as he learned his mistake of stepping aside once so he is not going to do it again.

Finishing up with the two mugs, Tench put the dishes into the sink and took the two cup of coco and went into the halls and up the stairs. He smiled as he saw all the children’s bedroom doors remained close as it indicated they remained asleep. Making it to end of the hall, he turned to Eliza’s room and grinned as he saw her sitting up in bed, the blanket was pulled up to her torso as they locked eyes and smiled fondly at each other.

Tench made his way around, handing her the two mugs before he slipped into bed next to her and taking his coco while pressing a tender kiss her head. Eliza smiled softly, leaning her head on his shoulder,

”Thank you, Tench...” she whispered as it made him chuckle lightly as he quietly replied,

”Anything for my girl.” 

He thought he felt her tense a little until she snuggled into him, so he seemed it unimportant. Of course, he had her, she was with him... she loves him, right? 

* * *

The next morning, Alexander got word that Tench was going off for an assignment, much to his relief that he didn’t have to deal with him for a while and perhaps he could clear his mind. That day, for hours, Alexander consider on heading to Eliza’s place since the house will be empty, John was suppose to be at Martha’s and the rest of children will be at school... Eliza will be alone. They could talk like he promised her. 

That morning, he was restless as he worked and worked until lunch, every other one of his colleagues were out on their break and that included Washington. Alexander consider taking a drive to Eliza’s place and set things through, maybe Alexander should apologize even though he didn’t think it was entirely his fault... not that it was Eliza’s fault either, no, his Betsey was his precious angel and will always be! 

Looking up at the clock, Alexander got up as he was ready to grab his coat and go out to his Betsey when he heard someone coming into his office, closing and locking the door. 

“Sorry, I’m afraid you have to come back later-,”

”Alexander?”

Alexander’s eyes went wide as he saw Eliza anxiously standing before him, fiddling with her knee length skirt while looking at him warily. 

“Betsey!” He exclaimed, not meaning to sound delighted despite she very much is. “Why...” he made his way around his desk with a smile and raised brows, “Why are you here?” 

Did did she finally realize of how much he truly loves her? Was she ready to take him back? Could she come by to say she left Tench for him, so they could be married again? 

All all these thoughts were his personal fantasy, he would go with all of them though his hope nearly broke when she said, 

“I’m sorry about yesterday, let’s not let it happen again, please?” 

There was a dead dead silence before Alexander blurted our, “Excuse me?” 

Eliza filched at his tone before hesitantly continued on with, “I... don’t want to hurt Tench... please, let’s not tell him...”

Alexander was gaping, blinking several times before blurting out, “So you came all this way... just to tell me to pretend our moment meant nothing?!”

”It wasn’t a moment, Alexander,” Eliza exclaimed before pausing, looking down sadly. “It was... it was a mistake... we both made it.”

“A mistake?” Alexander humourlessly laughed, Eliza looked at him with wide eyes before feeling the unfamiliar feeling of anger swirling inside her as he went on with,

”It was a mistake to you? I strongly doubt it.” 

Eliza felt her jaw hung open before shaking her head, pressing her lips together as she clutched her fists that they turned while, “I’m sorry Alexander, but why are you being like this?” 

“I think you perfectly know why,” he replied, leaning against desk with crossed arms, narrowing his eyes as Eliza rubbed her temples, 

“Honestly? No,” she replied as she too, crossed her arms and stood her ground. “I don’t. So tell me, what do want from me and let us get over with it.”

Alexander raised a brow before saying, “You want to know what I want?”

”Yes.”

”You.” He told he, studying her body language and facial expression as all snootiness and spite faded away as he saw her freeze, her eyes wide as tears welled up in her eyes and too Alexander’s horror, she burst out crying. 

“I... I can’t-,” she turned around, trying to leave but Alexander swooped down and grabbed the doorknob before she could as he blocked her way. Eliza tried pushing him aside but to no avail, “Alexander please...”

”Betsey, no, please...” he gently grabbed her arm, Eliza weakly fought him until she finally gave up, burying her face in his chest as he soothingly let his fingers river in her hair while she sobbed in his chest. “I’m sorry.”

”Why?” She quietly asked, after few long minutes as she slowly pulled away and gaze at him with twinkling eyes, still misty with tears as her face was wet, lips quivering. “Why would you..?” 

“I love you.” He replied, Eliza blinked and she tried to look down, shaking her head but Alexander cupped her face and made her look at him. “Betsey... please... just say it once.”

“I can’t do that to Tench...” she tried weakly to reason with him, Alexander shook his head,

”He doesn't need to know...” he said as Eliza swallowed,

”But... Tench-,”

”Look at me, Betsey... say what is the first thing that comes to your mind,” he gently told her, Eliza was quiet as she looked deep into his violet orbs and found herself lost all over again.

He was arrogant. 

He had a ego. 

He could be unintentionally cruel.

He was everything what people describe him to be but in the end, she knew... she just knew...

”I love you too.”

And this time, as he leaned in to kiss her, she pulled him by the tie and smashed their lips together and let him carry her to his desk. 

She was going to regret it... can’t say the same about Alexander’s case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh God... why Alexander? Why?!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander really doesn’t hold any regrets right now...

_“Sometimes I worry about you, Alexander...” Tench murmured with a quirk of a grin, leading a short, violet eyed first year down down the street to the nearby coffee on campus. “Honestly, you really don’t need all those books.”_

_”Easy for you to say,” Alexander huffed, carrying three, fat hard copies books of Law and Political Studies, with lose essays poking out in different sections in his mayhem. Though, Alexander was consider a attractive man, right now he had stray lose hair in his messy mob of his dark hair bun that only benefited to cover the dark bags under his eyes. “You been there and done that! Lafayette told me these exams are everything and if I don’t pass-,”_

_”You will,” Tench snorted before gesturing to the coffee shop before them. “Here we are. Come on, you need a coffee and hopefully we could clean you up for the day.”_

_“I am fairly decent up, thank you very much,” said the man in a lose hoodie and sweatpants, wearing untied sneakers and messy hair. Tench sighed, rolling his eyes, priming up his coat, looking more polished that his young friend._

_”You only brushed your teeth and took a shower, even that didn’t cover up your human disaster alter ego,” He replied before making his way._

_Alexander huffed, slightly offended but surprisingly didn’t put up much of a fight due to the lack of sleep he had received... in the past two months. One might not really question of Tench’s annoyance but if his rather unique fondness for this non stop hurricane trapped within this young, prodigy that writes like he was running out time. With a slight shared glance to each other, Alexander followed Tench to the coffee shop before playfully jabbing him in the the rib as he made his way forward,_

_”I call to be the first to get my coffee!” Alexander mused, slightly waking up as Tench chuckled, rolling his eyes rather fondly._

_”Since when do you don’t?” He said, watching Alexander pushed the door open with his body,_

_”Never-,” Alexander began before colliding with a young woman. Both letting out a small ‘Oof!’ before Alexander was startled when he heard her let out a tiny shriek. He soon found out why, everyone else in the coffee shop did as well as all heads turned to see the young woman fanning herself down as her coffee spilled all over her white blouse, staining broadly in everyone’s view. Alexander’s jaws dropped, dropping all his books as he quickly grab the nearby napkins and began damping her to help remove as much of the stain possible,_

_”I am so sorry!” He began frantically apologizing only to hear her little giggles, making his heart flutter,_

_”Oh God, no, it was my fault, I should have been looking where I was going,” she replied sweetly before they met each other’s eyes, both froze as it seemed time had stopped at the very moment._

_“H-hi...” Alexander found himself saying, captivated by every single thing about this girl._

_She was beyond the words of beauty in his eyes, she was an angel fallen from the heavens to him! Her long, silky dark hair danced to her waist as her little smile made his heart race, her pink lips were endearing him to lean down and capture them with own. But most of all, her dark, warm brown eyes twinkled beautifully as she stared at him with such gentleness and fondness, he didn’t feel like he deserved it._

_”Hello...” she quietly replied, looking small and shy, still smiling lightly at him._

_Alexander found himself grinning, he didn't know why but at the same time... he did._

_“Alexander. Alexander Hamilton.”_

_”Elizabeth Schuyler, it is a pleasure to meet you. Feel free to call me Eliza, though.”_

_”If it takes spilling coffee on you for us to meet, I am very sorry but it would have been worth it.”_

_And she laughed. He knew he was a gone man by then and he was perfectly fine with it._

* * *

Alexander sighed tiredly, falling back on his bed as he and Eliza laid down in his bedroom, in his rather decent apartment. Eliza was laying next to him, holding the blanket close up to her chest to keep some modesty between them, despite he had seen her... without her clothes on _way_ more times than she likes to admit. Her cheeks were a bashful shade of pink, Alexander looked over at her with the corner of his eye, feeling a tiny grin form his place as he turned to his side and gently cupped her cheek as she smiled lightly, closing her eyes as he leaned to kiss her forehead.

The feeling was so familiar, it felt so good to do it again as it was a habit of Alexander to always kiss his Eliza on the forehead after making love, _only Eliza._ He gently pulled her to his chest, Eliza snuggled into him as his arms lingered their way around her waist and hugged her close to him. For the moment, she forgotten that he was her ex husband, for the moment it felt like they were still married and they were at home, the children were at her sister’s and she had Alexander all to herself. When he was hers alone. 

Alexander was beyond pleased with himself, finally having the woman he loves above all else and she was his alone... Tench could _never_ her like _he_ can. There was a comfortable silence, where they thought they could sleep in school other’s arms, Tench was out of town, the children were at Peggy’s, they were alone at last. 

It was then Eliza’s phone buzzed, she let out a tired sigh as she turned over despite Alexander’s protest as she reached over to the side table and picked up,

”Hello?” She groggily said, biting her lips as she felt Alexander’s lips tracing their way up her neck as he gently nibbled on her soft, pale skin as she felt her legs growing weak as she sucked in a breathe as he licked the crook of her neck. His fingers traced their way up her thigh and slipped in between her legs as he gently teased her, Eliza pressed her lips hard against each other as she tried to hold her tiny whines and moans as she felt him smirking against her shoulder.

”Oh Betsey!” Adrienne cheery voice rang from the other side of the line. 

“Adri!” Eliza’s eyes wide as she got up, Alexander poured but shrugged, his arms still wrapped around her waist as she could feel him pressing gentle kisses on her back as she did nothing to stop him. 

“Hey, just to let you, I got Angie and Pip with me at my place, Georges and Virginie are very much delighted for their sleepover here,” the Frenchwoman delightedly said, “Just to let you know, Alex and James are at Angelica’s as promised!” 

“Oh, thank you,” Eliza replied, smiling lightly before letting out a small giggle as Alexander buried his face in her neck. 

“Is someone tickling you?” Adrienne asked, sounding almost knowingly as Eliza could practically hear the smile of her friend on the other line. 

“Oh, you know how sweet John is,” Eliza made an excuse, though she wasn’t proud of it but thinking about her little baby made her smile. She could Alexander smiling against her skin at the mention of their baby boy, “He loves cuddles.”

”Of course! I’ll leave you two to it!” Adrienne giggled on the other end before the two friends bid a goodbye before hanging up. 

Eliza sighed, smiling lightly as she went to check all her pictures of her friends and family on her phone, still feeling Alexander’s lips wandering all over her body. She smiled gently at the pictures of her sons; Philip, Alex, James, and John and her daughter, Angie, her precious little angels and bundle of joys. Oh how she love them dearly... she scroll past pictures of her with her friends, her siblings, and parents. She one of Alexander, before dropping her phone as she tended up when she saw a picture of herself with Tench kissing her temples in the most affectionate manner.

A swirl of guilt are her up, her fingers trembling as her lips slightly quivered as she went back to her senses of what she was doing to the poor man. She glanced down at her finger, where the diamond ring stayed in place as she nearly felt sick of herself. Her head was spinning as several thoughts slipped in and out, her body was tense as she continued to look down at that certain picture. 

She shouldn't even be here... she needed to leave. 

It was then, her phone was slipped out her light grasp as she turned to look over her shoulder to see Alexander taking a glance at the picture, a sly smirk growing slightly on his face. Now, Eliza _really_ felt sick. 

_This_ was the man she was so helpless for? 

This is her Alexander? 

Yes, her Alexander was arrogant, egoistical, and could be cruel... but he was also kind, compassionate, sweet, loving, caring, and thoughtful but... it was now like looking at one piece of two sides now. 

Eliza pressed her lips together, suddenly feeling really exposed as she hugged the bedsheets close to her body. Alexander turned to look at her, the sly smirk seemed to fade away while she couldn’t bare to look at him. His eyes soften, putting the phone aside in the side table, he gently caressed her cheek with his finger while her head was still bowed down, looking ashamed. He knew she regretted this... but honestly, he really didn’t.

He had his Betsey back and he was going to keep it that way. 

Gently placing his his finger under her chin, he made her look up at him as she gaze at him with misty eyes that sparkles with tears. Alexander sighed, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead as she immediately closed he eyes before leaning down and pressing his lips on her own. Pushing her back on to the bed, he hovered over her as they parted their lips as he huskily murmured,

”My angel...”

Eliza felt her body growing weak, feeling his lips on her neck as she closed her eyes again, letting out a small gasp as she felt hm going inside her.

If only she said ‘no’... but she didn’t.

She didn’t know why, but felt she just couldn’t. 

She had consider moving on, she never thought she would be cheating on her first stable boyfriend after a long while... with her ex husband! 

* * *

At The Lafayette’s, Adrienne smiled fondly as she watched her eldest daughter, Anastasie painted with Virginie and Angie in the dining room, while Georges and Philip were on the ground reading books in the living room. She sighed happily, turning her way back to the kitchen to prepare them a snack when her husband came back inside after taking a phone call out in the patio. 

“Hey,” Adrienne grinned, seeing her husband smile as Lafayette closed the door behind him and made his way and kissed her temples,

”Hello, mon chèr,” he replied before wrapping his arms around her waist while she continued to prepare the children a snack. “Did you miss me?”

”Oh yes, these past ten minutes were dreadful without you,” she mused, giggling as Lafayette pressed a kiss on her neck. 

“Forgive me, my love,” Lafayette murmured, a relax smile on his face as he went on. “Stephen was just telling me that John was rather quiet but quite active.”

Adrienne froze, she stoped cutting apple slices while her husband continued to snuggle into her, “John? As in Church?”

”No,” Lafayette snorted, mused, “Baby John! He is with Stephen and Peggy at their place. Our sweet Eliza had let them take him for the day.”

”...Oh,” Adrienne whispered, before continuing cutting apple slices.

Lafayette felt her tense, raising a brow before asking, “Mon chèr, are you alright, you are tensed...” 

“Oh, no, I am alright,” she quickly replied, finishing up with the apple slices as the rested in a plate as she slipped her way out of his arms. “Children, wash your hands, snack time!”

Five little voices cheered as the children ran, Lafayette forced a smile yet looking over at his wife, she looked shaken up with a smile that looked like it will crumble any moment now.

Something was wrong... he could feel it.

* * *

_Tench was overwhelmed at the sight of her, Eliza was very beautiful as she simply laughed and brightened the room with her smile as she assured Alexander that it was okay that her coffee spilled. Alexander offered her to buy her new one as he wouldn’t take no for an answer so she gave in. He immediately went to fetch her a new coffee, while she and Tench remained back as the bend down to pick up Alexander’s books,_

_”Um...” Tench managed out, face red as he flustered when she gaze up at him with a warm smile, “I’m Tench-,”_

_”Tilghman! Yes, I know you well, you are in the same year as my sister,” Eliza said with a wide, intrigued grin._

_“Oh yes, Angelica Schuyler?” He made sure to confirm, seeing her nod enthusiastically as hey both stood up as they each held a bunch of Alexander’s books and essays. “She is quite bright... though, you are quite bright and blooming in nature, Ms. Schuyler.”_

_”You are too kind,” she beamed, making his heart pumping faster in his chest._

_There was something about that mad him feel lost yet very warm and fuzzy inside... people say Angelica dazzle the room but she surely dazzled in his heart._

_“I am being honest, Ms. Schuyler.” He said._

_She smiled._

_“Please, call me, Elizabeth.”_

_So he did._

* * *

Tench thought of that fond memory all to well as he drove back to his apartment, thinking back the time where he could have had her all those years ago but didn’t... because Alexander stood in the way and won her heart instead.

But now, he has the chance.

He had had the chance to be happy.

The chance to give Eliza happiness.

She deserves to be happy and so did he. 

He wasn’t going to let anyone ruin it for them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She had enough while he isn’t satisfied.

_Three Months Later..._

”You know... we should go somewhere for the summer,” Alexander suddenly said one day, laying in bed of his former bedroom of the “Grange” as Eliza laid next to him with wide eyes.

Frantically covering herself with the blanket while Alexander remained in the same position, laying back as he stared up at the ceiling with the blanket only covering him bellow the waist as he crossed his arms over his bare chest. He was very much concerned, slightly amused by Eliza’s fluster face as she turned into a deep shade of pink as she quietly exclaimed,

”Alexander, what are trying to say? You and I running off together, leaving Tench with the children? Without an explanation?” 

“We could take the kids if you want to,” he replied, Eliza gasped as her mouth fell slightly open before closing it right as she processed what he just said,

”Alexander, what are...” she began, only to meet his raised eyebrows as of what he was saying was suppose to be obvious. “Do you even know what you are saying?”

She sounded harsh, though she didn’t mean to but this was deranged even for Alexander’s sake... even though they are apparently sleeping together again... for three months... having a rather intimate affair that could be mistaken that they were married again. Alexander sighed, turning over to face her as he placed a gentle hand on her cheek, softly caressing her face as she gaze rather warily at him,

”Believe me, Betsey, I thought of this long and hard,” he murmured, Eliza squeaked as he leaned and pressed his lips on her into a hard kiss filled with a tone of passion that could overshadow all the other times he had kissed her. Eliza remained tense, trying her best not to sink into his embrace as she felt his hands wandering over her body yet she finally couldn’t hold herself but to kiss back, closing her eyes as she gasped out, feeling his tongue slip in as her arm reached out around his neck as her hand buried into his hair before he rolled on top of her. 

What felt like a good while, Alexander was first to pull away as Eliza let out a soft breathe, gazing up at him with twinkling eyes as Alexander could feel his lips quirks upwards as he reminded of how much he loved the innocent look on her face. Both taking heavy breathes, Alexander took the chance to admire how the blanket slipped down and he get to see his Eliza’s chest rises and falls at every breathe. Not matter how many times he greedily touched her, she still looked so pure and innocent and so untouched that his hands could barely control themselves. Especially her breasts, they still look soft and pure, Alexander found one his hand gliding over from her waist to her torso and caught one of her breast into his grasp as he gently massaged them, feeling his smile widening as he saw how Eliza rolled back her head and let out a soft, beautiful moan,

”Alexander... please...” she softly said, her eyes still closed, her face gorgeously flushed as she felt his lips pressing on the crook of her neck. 

“Ssh, just rest and I’ll take care of it,” he hushed, Eliza felt a breathe caught her throat as his husky voice lingered before feeling him gently nibbling her ear. She felt him pulling away, her eyes fluttered open as he rested one hand on the back of her thigh and the other around her waist, she let out a soft squeak as she threw her arms around his neck as he placed her in a certain position as he was now slightly sitting up while she was somewhat in his laps now. Her legs were shakily wrapped around his waist as she looked at him with wide eyes, a part of her knowing what was going to happen but the other part of her remained curious as she felt this wasn’t the only thing he had planned for her. 

Alexander smiled, leaning down and pressing a kiss on her lips, distracting her enough as he pressed himself inside. Eliza gasped, clinging onto him before squeezing her eyes shut and buried her face in his shoulder as Alexander let out a low groan, caressing her back as he pressed lingering kisses on her temples feeling he had everything that life had to offer him. 

“Oh, my Betsey...” he murmured, pinning her down as he thrusted into her, grinding her hard as Eliza let out small beautiful squeaks, shrieks, pants, cries, and moans as she clinged onto him tightly. He gaze down at her with such adoration as he sighed, wishing the circumstances were different...

”You’re so beautiful...” he mumbled as she whimpered softly, he pressed kisses all over her face as he grind her harder as she let out a small cry,

”Alexander!” She dug her nails into his back before burying her face into his chest. 

“Oh Betsey...” he murmured, letting out a groan as she met out a soft moan as they both came down together, he took a moment to let them recover before slipping himself out as Eliza let out a quiet whimper before squeaking as he then rolled her onto her stomach and quickly entered inside her again, which let out a soft cry as she buried her face into the pillows and cushions of the bed. 

Alexander hovered over her, taking every moment he had to touch her, kiss her anywhere and everywhere he can. Eliza was turning pinker by the moment, feeling every part of him trying to hold her and keep her to himself as shakily tried to hold herself up. Alexander’s hand wandered down and began to rub her clit as he continued thrusting inside her as he felt her spill, bringing his hand close to lips and licked his fingers as Eliza felt her face heating up even more. 

Leaning down, he must have spilled inside her dozens of times now as Eliza continued to bury her face in her arms and the pillows as she was flustering bright red. Alexander sighed, spilling for the final time before slowly pulling himself out as Eliza, now weak and tired, laid curled up in bed as Alexander hovered on top of her as they both tired to catch their breathes and were sweating rivers. 

Eliza closed her eyes, feeling him kissing the side of her head as he whispered in her ear, “I want you... Eliza, I want you so much.” 

Want her? He already had her?... unless, he meant it in another way. 

Eliza wanted to process everything he had said but she was so tired. She felt him kissing her one last time before he murmured,

”Sleep... I’ll take care of everything.”

She took his word for it, she thought she heard baby John cry before she suddenly drifted off after Alexander getting off of her. 

* * *

“Oh my dear...” 

Eliza weakly opened her eyes, trying to get up but her stomach was hurting... kind to think of it, her entire body was hurting. Whimpering, she rested back in bed, placing a trembling hand on her stomach before freezing. Her eyes went wide open as she felt silk. Looking down, she realized she was wearing her white, silk nightdress. How did she..?

She felt a damp cloth pressed against her forehead and it was then, her blood went cold as she heard a familiar voice ask, 

”Oh, Eliza, are you alright?” 

Looking over, Eliza felt her heart sinking as she met Tench’s concern eyes as he gazed at her with a sheet of fondness and worry as he continued to pat her head with the cloth, “Alexander told me everything...”

”E-everything?!” She gasped out, the corner of her eyes filled with tears before she felt guilt pounding in her chest. Alexander told Tench everything... about the affair? 

”Oh, Tench I am so sorry-,” she began but Tench hushed her, gently caressing her cheek as he wiped her tears with his thumb,

”Eliza, no... it wasn’t your fault you were sick,” he assured with a soft look in his eyes before bowing his head with a frown. “I should be apologizing... for not realizing sooner.” 

Eliza blinked, her eyes wide as she opened her mouth to say something but realized no words wanted to come out so she closed it. She simply just laid there, confused while her legs were aching and a hint of dizziness swirled in her head,

”I... I don’t understand...” she managed out. 

Tench smiled lightly as he was ready to say something but another familiar voice hummed by the doorway,

”Don’t worry, Betsey,”

Eliza clenched her fists, her eyes drawn to the bedroom doorway as she felt her throat getting dry as Alexander emerged in front of the doorway with baby John sleeping against his shoulder. He slightly bounced the baby to keep him soothed as he smiled then oh-so-sweetly at her as Eliza felt a little sick to the stomach, 

“Alexander...” she whispered, Tench was sitting on the edge of the bed beside her as he tried to be attentive to her... yet he didn't seemed to notice how tense she became at the sight of Alexander. 

Her blood was boiling, Eliza gaze at Alexander while clenching the bedsheets tight as he fluttered his lashes before turning away with their baby, to which he simply added on with, 

“Tench brought the kids from school and they are all sleeping soundly after dinner, you rest Betsey... good thing I stopped by to visit, right?”

Eliza was ready to throw something but she didn’t. For two reasons, one of them being that he was holding their youngest son and the other one was the fact Tench was here as well so she was forced to smile graciously at him, 

“And you are going home?” She asked, trying not let her spite linger in her voice as she fluttered her lashes.

She could hear the smirk in his voices as he innocently said, with his back turned while rubbing John’s back, “Oh no, how could I when you all need me here, Betsey.” 

“Of course... thank you,” she said, looking away despite catching him grinning viciously as he made a turn to leave. 

With that, he was gone down the hall and Eliza was forced to hear Tench fondly say,

”Same old Alexander, always there to lend hand.” 

Eliza closed her eyes with a soft sigh, feeling Tench damping her head with the cloth again. 

If only he knew the truth. 

* * *

“Adrienne, what’s the matter?” Lafayette sighed as he laid in bed with his wife lingering in the edge as she laid far from him. “You been acting off lately... did I do something? Did I forget someone’s birthday because if I did, I am sorry because you are acting like I forgot your father’s birth-... shit, did I forget his birthday?!”

Adrienne sighed, pulling the covers over her shoulders as she looked over and shocked her head before turning away. Lafayette frowned, reaching for her arm as he mad her turn to look at him in the eyes. Lafayette saw Adrienne tense as she gaze at him with a nervous gaze, lips quivering,

”Did someone say something?” He hissed, ready to go down this late to bang on the asshole’s door that is keeping his wife so withdrawn and anxious lately. “Tell, mon chèr and I will set them straight!”

”No, no, Gilbert...nothing like that,” Adrienne began, still looking tensed and afraid as Lafayette finally couldn’t control himself,

”Then why?” He demanded, Adrienne felt her throat gone dry before closing her eyes as she came to terms that she had to tell him,

”I... I think Eliza is hiding something from us... especially from Tench,” she sighed as she slowly opened her eyes to see Lafayette’s astonished look upon his face as he looked away in shock,

“I...” he began but fell quiet as he thought about the past three months. For some reason, his thoughts lingered to Alexander as his gut began feeling funny. “I... need to talk to Alexander in the morning...”

With that, he turned over, facing back to his wife as Adrienne gaze pressed her lips together but said nothing of it. She simply turned away as the French couple were lost in their own thoughts and concerns...

Lafayette believed his wife... but he was scared how right she might be.

Adrienne knew her husband believed her... she was scared how right she might be.

* * *

Eliza stormed down the stairs once she knew Tench left to drop the Philip, Angie, Alex, and James off to school, John was still asleep in the nursery, and, like she expected, Alexander was in the kitchen with a cup of coffee as she pressed her hands on her sister’s with a scowl,

”Morning, Betsey-,”

”Don’t morning Betsey me, why on Earth will you... you shouldn’t... you should have left!” She cried before storming her way to the fridge, grabbing to open it before stopping as she heard him chuckling by the counter. She slowly turned to look at him, seeing him leaning back, siping his coffee with a smug smirk as he looked at her with the corner of his eyes, Eliza shocked her head before rubbing her temples,

”And you are laughing at me..” she groaned before burying her face in her hands, leaning back against the fridge.

Alexander sighed, shaking his head as he swayed his way over to her and wrapped one arm around her waist despite her little fight to push him off her. Alexander pulled her close to him, smirking unforgivably as he was rather pleased with himself while Eliza was infuriated. She opened her mouth to say something but Alexander smugly said,

”You are really cute, Betsey, too be honest, you almost had me convinced that you were really angry with me.”

That did it... Eliza somehow slipped her way out of his arm and made her way around the counter as Alexander sighed heavily, putting his coffee to the side and swooped down as he quickly caught her by the arm.

”Let go of me, Alexander,” she hissed, trying to shake him off but Alexander pulled her close.

”Why are you being like this, Betsey?” He muttered, pinning her against the counter with his body. Eliza stood her ground, 

“You know why,” she snapped as Alexander rolled his eyes, 

“No, I don’t.” 

“It’s over.” She replied. 

Alexander froze, blinking as he raised a brow, “Excuse me?”

”We’re done,” she said, looking away as she pushed him back and went on her way to leave the kitchen. Alexander stood still for a second before sweeping over, blocking her only way out as Eliza stopped her tracks but stood her ground,

”What the fuck do you mean ‘ _we_ _are_ _done_ ’?” He demanded, Eliza tried not to filch at his raised tone as she quietly replied,

”I can’t do this to Tench. To the children. To our friends. To myself... I just can’t keep on doing this,” she sighed, looking away, but only for a second because Alexander came over and grabbed her hands,

”And what about me?” He murmured, locking eyes with her as Eliza tried not to be captivated by them as he already was with her. “We both know you love me, Betsey and I love you. Why are you denying this? Why are you not lettin I’d be together again? Who is stopping?” 

“No one,” she replied, though she was unsure and it appeared Alexander caught that as well,

”Are you sure about that?” He asked, Eliza was quiet before ripping her hands from his grasp,

”I’m going to check up on our son... you could finish your coffee and leave. We’re through, Alexander and don’t. You. Dare. Tell. Tench,” she hissed before brushing past him, leaving Alexander alone in the kitchen. 

Alexander was quiet, looking down at the tiled as he saw his reflection. 

For the moment... the look of a heartbroken man disappeared and it slowly shifted into a determined lawyer as he smirked viciously as he turned to look up, crossing his arms as he muttered out,

”Oh, Betsey, you poor angel... don’t worry, I’ll make you mine again and no one will stop me from doing otherwise.”

Nothing is going to stop him, he was going to have his wife back and he didn’t care who had to take down to do so. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh God... oh no...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It might get even worse...

Eliza felt empty inside, fiddling with the diamond ring in between her fingers as she debated on when to finally come clean to Tench about how she betrayed him with her ex husband of all people. He deserves to know now... she was stupid. How in the world did she even let this happen? How could she even do this to him?! And for Alexander, the man who cheated on her that resulted in their divorce and yet after she finally snapped, he kept calling her. At first, she only picks up to see if he wanted to schedule a date to take the kids out for a bit, have them sleepover or something like that. But no, it was always him using his sweet words to lure her in.

Eliza hated it because he somehow managed to make her knees go weak and always lure her into his arms. Thankfully, though she was tempted, she managed to draw away and hang up abruptly. She should be happy he rarely visit anymore, only on weekdays where the children have him wrapped around their little fingers while she watched with a fondness by the doorway. Her eyes were always on her children, giggling in delight instead of Alexander. It was during those times where she sees the man she once fell in love with, being a loving and doting father to their darling family. 

Eliza sighed, sitting by the windowsill, oblivious of the storm cloud drawing near, clutching the ring in her hands as she gaze outside with a grin look on her tired face. _They could’ve been a perfect family._ She remembered hoping to grow up and fall in love with the man she truly loved and who loved her, to raise a perfect family together and it seemed like Alexander could give that to her... of course, real life wasn’t like a fairy tale she and her sister’s always dreamed it will be. At least her sisters got the better life and she is happy for them. 

Though, she had a chance to start over with Tench... she ruined it as she gaze down at the diamond ring as hot tears flow down her puffed cheeks as her eyes fell misty. 

“Mama?”

Eliza froze for a mere second before quickly wiping her eyes as she turned to look at the doorway of her bedroom, seeing Angie with wide, worrying eyes as she asked, “Why are you crying? Are you sad... why, did we do something?” 

“Oh, sweetheart, no,” Eliza’s maternal instinct kicked in as she rises from her seat and went down in front her dear daughter, going on her knees and caressed Angie’s face in a gentle, tender touch of a mother to her daughter. “I’m just... overwhelmed right now.”

”Is it because we are being too nosy for you?” Angie asked again, looking at her mother with a gentle look in her eyes before smiling. Eliza grinned, feeling her heart warming as she giggled, shaking her head as she said,

”No, my sweet children are never _too_ nosy for me,” she mused as she stood up. “Is John awake?” 

“No, he is still taking his nap,” Angie replied as she and her mother went into the hallway to get to the nursery to check up on the baby.

Taking in between the crack of the doorway of the nursery, both mother and daughter smiled warmly at the sight of baby John still soundly asleep in his crib as Eliza quietly closed the door with a silent click. She placed the diamond ring into her pocket before she and her daughter went down the stairs. Philip was bickering with Alex and James as the three brothers played marbles in the living room while Angie happily led her mother into the music room to the piano as she hopefully asked,

”Will you teach me a new song, mama, please?” 

“Of course!” Eliza grinned, slipping to sit front of the piano with her daughter as she let Angie pick a song. She watched fondly, hearing the papers ruffle as her daughter excitedly chooses a song before pulling out a note seat and handed it to her mother. Eliza smiled down at the page before slightly faltering as she recognized the song as the one that was played at her and Alexander’s wedding... 

She looked over at Angie, seeing the youthful innocence on her eyes and hopeful grin as Eliza sighed, knowing she can’t say no to her little girl like that. Kissing her forehead and placing the seat in front of them, she gently led Angie’s hand onto the piano’s key and started slow,

”Are you ready, my dear?” She asked with a gentle smile at her daughter, who giddily replied, 

“Yes!” 

And with a light laugh between both of them, they began to run the music around their home as it silence the boys bickering to ease and let John dream peacefully. They hardly noticed Philip, Alex, and James lurking their head by the doorway with giddy grins on their faces as they listened intently as both their mother and sister bonded through their love of music. 

Unaware to Eliza, who happily bonded with her children, she left her cell phone upstairs where there were three miscalls from Alexander and one text message from Tench that read: _Hey, Elizabeth, I just want to say I might not come over for a little while until my new project is completed. I’ll call you soon, my dear. I love you so much. Sent the children my love. I love you_. 

* * *

Alexander sighed, laying on his back on his bed while fiddling with his phone with disinterest as he wondered how to get Eliza back to him again. He already got the plan started, though if Eliza tells Tench beforehand that it wouldn’t be as effective. Knowing his sweet Betsey, she will tell Tench eventually if not soon so Alexander must get to her fast. Of course, in most scenario, when the one who betrayed their partner, the latter will leave the former... but Tench was different. 

Oh, yes, Tench was indeed very different as Alexander observed during their time together. Tench waited so long to have Eliza for himself, so of course if he has her now he will do _anything_ to try to make things work. However, Tench wasn’t stupid, he will also not tolerate getting betrayed like this but at the same time, he will not give up on Eliza like that until Eliza truly feels that Tench is her one and only. 

His sweet Eliza, was his everything, Alexander looked up at his screen of his phone and sighed when he saw no message from her yet. He been trying so hard and for the first time, none of his words could enchanted her enough for him to have her back in his arms again. Alexander was selfish, he was well aware of that, but he also love Eliza more than anything. Some might say he might have an unhealthy obsession with her, but he know himself better as he knows he loves Eliza very much. Right now, he knows he is being quite unhealthy in this relationship and Eliza seemed to be scared of that and how sinister he is coming out to be but Alexander only wanted her back. 

He won’t hurt her or their family or their friends, perhaps Tench will get more pain out of this but Alexander got it figured in the end. He just need to make sure his plan goes on tact. 

Sighing heavily, he dials a number and placed his phone under his ear as he waited patiently while looking up at the ceiling with a grim look on his face. 

“Hello?” 

“Hey, Tench.” Alexander murmured his greeting as Tench chuckled on the other side and replied with,

”Alexander, hey-,” 

“You know I care about you right?” Alexander bluntly said, he could hear Tench gulp out in surprise on the other line as it made Alexander smirk. 

“Um, yeah, of course...” Tench sondes unsure.

”Than I advice you to call it off with Eliza, Tench, it is not going to work,” Alexander murmured, rubbing his eyes with his thumb and index as he heard Tench growling,

”For the love of God, Alexander, I thought you were getting it through your head. You and Eliza aren’t married anymore!” Tench cried on the other side of the phone as Alexander rolled his eyes, 

“For the last time, by law we are not married anymore,” Alexander simply replied and before Tench could reply he went on to say, “Look, it is for the best. Forget that diamond engagement ring that is right resting on her finger. Soon, the gold ring of our marriage will be back where it belongs on her hand instead.” 

With that, he hung up right when the storm crashed as Alexander filched, shuddering as he lightening broken through the sky. He tied to ease his breathing but the thunder crashed again as he jolted up and hopped out of bed. Hugging himself, he knew what to do and ran out to get his car keys. 

* * *

Tench sighed heavily, making out of the department as he clenched onto his cell phone with gritted teeth before jumping in startle as the thunder crashed again. Looking up, it began pouring as he sighed heavily and made his way din the parking lot to his car. Using his brief case to cover himself from the heavy rain, he unlocked his car and before he could slip in, he heard a small distress crying of a young woman as Tench looked back to the department entrance to see a young woman with light brown hair trying to shelter herself with her book bag. 

He at first paid no mind to her but he let out a cry as she slipped on the last step and fell to her side with a cry. Tench found himself racing to her, the young woman was no older than her early twenties as she was dressed in a tight skirt that past her knees, heels, and a warm coat to cover herself as Tench knelt down beside her as he held her arms before pulling her up. 

“You already, ma’am?” he asked, helping covering herself from the rain. 

“Yes but...” she gasped as she looked around and sighed sadly. “I think I missed my bus.” 

“Oh dear,” Tench frowned before offering, “I could give you a ride, ma’am. Tench Tilghman.” 

He sticked out his hand as the woman’s eyes widen before smiling gratefully at him as she took his hand and replied, “Anna Maria.” 

* * *

Eliza winced as the thunder crashed again, looking out the window as it poured heavily. The children were all asleep and even the baby remained peaceful in his slumber. She thanked the heavens that they were unbothered by it... but her mind fell onto Alexander. Her heart pace quickened with worry as she held her hands close her chest as a certain worry fell into her heart. Oh God, Alexander hates storms like these...

”I hope he is okay...” Eliza whispered, still having a tad bit love and fondness for the man she fell in love with all those years ago. She remembered how he use to curl up in her arms, quietly weeping in her chest as the thunder would crash as she whispered sweet words softly and tenderly in his ears for comfort as he would hold onto her tight. 

Closing her eyes, she made her way from the window, now wearing a nightdress and night robe, she made her way to the stairs before hearing a frantic knock on the front door. Raising a brow, she made her way over and checked the peep hole as she gasped, quickly opening the door and a sobbing Alexander fell into her arms. 

“Oh, Alexander,” Eliza whispered, closing the door and locking it as she pressed her back against it as her husband sobbed in her shoulder, clinging onto her tightly. 

Another crash and Alexander weakly said, “Please let me stay... p-please...” 

Eliza looked down, into his eyes as she saw his tears and the fear and the desperation in his gaze and with that, her heart decided on what to do. They sank down onto the floor, Eliza gently pulled him closer, letting her fingers tangle in his hair as she kissed his forehead as Alexander drifted into her loving embrace, 

“It’s Alexander, I’m here, you’re safe with me,” she whispered with tenderness and gentleness as she kissed his temples. “You can stay.” 

There was silence between them, the only sound was the rain, thunder, and lightening and Alexander’s soft sobbing and Eliza’s soft, conforming words and cold. 

“I love you...” he meekly said. 

Eliza should feel tensed at this phrase... but she didn’t. Because this wasn’t the man she had an affair with, or her ex husband... this was her husband, the man she fell in love with. A heartbroken smile grew on her face, he might not really remember this but she gently whispered as she tucked her arms around his head, 

“I love you too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear...


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whelp... what do you expect?

Eliza woke up to the sound of light snoring, her eyes fluttered open as she felt a heavy weight upon her back as she looked over to see Alexander snuggled up into her with his arms loosely wrapped around. His mouth was slightly drawn open, snoring ever so often as Eliza felt a slight fondness sneak it’s way in her heart before sighing quietly, wriggling away from his hold as he fell slightly forward onto his stomach as he remained asleep. Eliza sighed, carefully slipping out of bed as her feet landed into her slippers. She brushed down her nightdress, grabbing her robe from the rack nearby as she gaze out the window to see it was still raining outside. 

Biting her lips, she turned to back at the sleeping Alexander. She remembered how she led him back to their bedroom that they formerly shared together, he was quietly crying and still clinging onto her, clearly afraid as she let him rest in her arms as she comforted him for a long while until he drifted off. She was happy it was the weekend, the children will see their father. She turned to the side table and took her cell phone and realized the three miss calls from Alexander as a certain guilt build up inside her. 

_‘Was he trying to call me because he was scared and alone,’_ Eliza closed her eyes and let guilt consume her. _‘You’re so selfish, Eliza.’_

And perhaps she is. 

She continued to scroll on her phone and saw Tench’s text message as she read it carefully and saw the amount of love he sent her and the children. Once again, guilt consumed her, she was with two men at the same time! 

“What is wrong with me?” She whispered to herself, bowing her head as she rubbed her eyes before blinking back tired tears from rolling down her face. 

“Betsey?” 

Eliza turned over in surprise to see Alexander had woken up, his arms shaking as he looked at her with a soft look in his eyes. Eliza looked at him tiredly with a forced smile as she softly greeted him, “Morning.” a pause before adding on, “I’ll... start making breakfast. The children will be awake within another hour or so. You could fresh up in the bathroom.”

She pointed at the bedroom bathroom, Alexander looked at it for a moment before looking back at her with a small nod and simple look on his face. Eliza looked down and made her way for the door but he suddenly grabbed her wrist in a gentle hold, taking her by surprise. Eliza turned to look at him with a confuse look on her face as she softly asked, “Yes, Alexander?”

”Eliza,” Alexander looked up at her with a familiar look in his eyes that made her heart race as he went on to say, “Thank you... for everything.”

Eliza was quiet for a moment before awkwardly laughing, gently drawing her hand back as she fiddled with her fingers and simply nodded, “It’s fine, Alexander. I’ll also make your coffee.” 

Before he could utter another word, Eliza hurried out of the bedroom as she left Alexander sitting there with a heavy sigh. Eliza made her way down the steps and into the kitchen, covering her face as before covering her mouth with one hand and the other on her waist as she thought to herself,

_‘What am I doing to myself and everyone around me?’_

She she felt like the world was spinning to fast and she might breakdown any moment now and cry, scream, and yell at herself. She wanted to do it but she remembered that this wasn’t about her, it was about everyone. She didn’t matter right now, she never was.

With that, she distracted herself, began making breakfast and Alexander’s coffee. At least she can be a good mother, right? 

* * *

Alexander let the shower rinse him down as he wiped his face, letting him to wake up. He felt a strange burning inside him, as if it will eat up any moment now. What’s happened yesterday, he wasn’t faking his tears, he was genuinely afraid and his only safe place was in Eliza’s arms. He thank God for that angel, who let him stay... this wasn’t really part of his plan to get her back but it did give him a step forward ahead, so he wasn’t complaining because it was a win-win in both case. 

It was cruel, he didn’t want hurt his Betsey in anyway but he knew he will if he wasn’t too careful. What happened yesterday, he was back in Eliza’s arms and fell back into her comfort zone. She didn’t see him as the man who she cheated on her boyfriend with or the man who cheated on her, breaking her heart either way. No, this time, she saw a frail version of the man she came to love all those years ago and it brought back the memories where she would comfort him at his worst and he wanted that again. It was the first step of her actually beginning to trust him again or at least, she is more willing to let him be part of her life again. 

As the cold cold water trickle down his body, Alexander’s eyes snapped open as he knew he had to be careful of what he does next. Turning off the shower, he grabbed his clothes and got dressed as he left the bathroom then bedroom, going down the hall and down the stairs. He made a turn to the kitchen and found Eliza chopping apple slices, humming a sweet tune that made him smile a little before he quietly sighed and made his way forward. 

Eliza seemed to have heard him as she looked over her shoulder a gentle stare at him, she turned back to continue to cut some apple slices as she softly said, “You’re coffee is on the counter.” 

Alexander looked over to the side and smiled slightly, seeing a mug filled with coffee on the far side of the counter. He gaze at her, thinking he should reach out for her but stopped himself as he didn’t want to break the newfound trust in between them. Instead, he made his way over and took the mug, taking a quick sip and smiled,

“You always add your love into anything you make, don’t you, Betsey?” He gaze at her with a soft, fond look as Eliza turned to look at him and smiled warmly before she looked away with a light chuckle. 

_’She smiled at me...’_ he thought with a warm smile, grateful to say the least as it felt so genuine and he made her laugh a little. They were going on the right path, he was getting close to his Eliza again. 

It was then, four sets of feet made their way down the stairs and Alex and James emerged around the corner with delighted laughs and ran to hug their father who happily knelt down to hug them. Angie clapped her hand with a joyful gasp and went to hug her father as well, who lifted her up as she let out a happy shriek. Philip soon followed with a gurgling John, grinning big at his pa as his ma smiled warmly at them. 

“Pa!” Philip exclaimed as his mother first served the apple pieces on the table where four plates of pancakes rested and kissed her eldest forehead, taking the baby into her arms, kissing the baby’s forehead. Soon, Alex, James, and Angie went over fire their morning kiss too as it gave Philip chance to greet his father. 

“When did you get here?” Philip excitedly asked through his hug with his father as Alexander simply replied, glancing over at Eliza’s warm eyes.

”A while ago.” 

They all seemed satisfied with that answer and in that moment, Alexander felt like he caught his life back on track again. He had his kids and soon, he will get his wife back again. 

* * *

Eliza smiled as she watched her children playing out in the backyard while she remained inside by the sink, washing the dishes. She was now dressed, in a simple blue top and leggings, her hair was in a loose pigtail. The sun was now shining, the children were in their boots and hopping in puddles, just in case, they were in their raincoat and hat, in case it might start to rain again. Seeing the laughing again, it warmed her heart. 

“The baby is asleep?” 

She heard Alexander ask behind her as she snorted, nodding while continued to finish off with he last of the dishes, “Yep, he is a good boy.” 

“Of course he is,” Alexander mused and made his way beside her, looking down at her hands. “Need help?” 

“No,” she hummed with a light shrug. “I’m almost done.” 

Alexander nodded, looking out the window to see the children laughing joyously as he smiled fondly, “They look so happy. Remember how in college, you would take be out after a rainy day to play around with the rest of our friends?” 

Eliza laughed, shaking her head fondly as she finished at last with the final dish, drying it as she giddily replied, “Of course, you always complained how childish it was.” 

“To be fair, I was an idiot,” Alexander bemused as Eliza grinned cheekily at him, 

“What changed?” She grinned. Alexander looked at her for a moment with a raised brow, before she let out a little shriek and laugh, escaping from his grasp as he chased her around the kitchen,

”Betsey, you little temptress!” He called, going around the counter to get her as Eliza remained faster than him. 

“Tired, Mr. Lawyer?” Eliza teased and giggled, going around again as he pursued her, both not sure what he will do if he does get his hands on her. 

“Not one bit, Madame,” he huffed tiredly, clearly lying but won’t give in defeat yet. 

The two went around round for another good minute until he caught her arm and pulled her into him as the giggled child likely. Eliza looked down, smiling big while Alexander was looking to the side with a giddy grin. Both were slightly unaware how close they were and his arms around her waist. It wasn’t until they locked eyes and the room felt tense. 

There was an an awkward silence between them... before Alexander let her go and Eliza drew away. Both were still looking at each other, feeling the tension within them until the baby was heard crying. 

“Excuse me,” Eliza murmured before hurrying of to go tend her baby. Alexander simply nodded, gesturing her off before sighing heavily, crossing his arms. 

_‘I really need to do it fast_.’ He thought to himself, which is true, he really did... or at least, he thinks he should. Hopefully, the first part of his plan worked. 

* * *

Eliza day on the rocking chair, swaying back and forth with a light smile on her face as her baby boy snuggled into her, going back to sleep again. She gently kissed his brow, looking down at him fondly before sighing sadly,

”I’m sorry baby, mama is doing so many wrong things... I hope you could forgive me.” She whispered to her now sleeping baby. 

Her only response was a little sneeze that made her smile, giggling lightly as she whispered, “Bless you.” 

Kissing his temples, she stood up and carefully placed him back into his crib again and sighed. She looked out the window of the nursery and wonders, will her life ever settle back to normal again. 

* * *

Tench sighed heavily looking down at his phone as he sat by the counter of Anna Maria’s apartment’s kitchen while she fixed themselves some coffee. She tinkered away, smiling to herself as Tench looked down at his cell phone and scroll through his pictures as he found one of him and Eliza. Guilt are him up, he looked up at Anna Maria who was simply wearing his shirt while he only sat wearing his pants, completely shirtless as the memory of a simple escape haunted.

_’I’m sorry, Eliza.’_ He thought to himself, wanting to smack himself so hard. 

Why did he do this?! 

The cycle seemed to repeat itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh God... noooooo...


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chase is on... literally

It been a while since Alexander last visited, Eliza played with her youngest son in her laps in the living room. The children were off at school, Tench was at work, Alexander was at work, she was free for the day as usually she would bring John to the orphanage she co directed with her dear friend, Joanna Bethune. John was a very well behaved baby, much like his older sister, Angie when she was a little infant. Eliza smiled at the memories of each of her children being young, drooling little babies: Angie and John are the peaceful ones while Philip, Alex, and James were the restless babies. The three boys take after their father... 

Eliza bit her lips, bouncing her son on her laps while she seated on the soft chair. She was wearing the ring again that Tench gave her, though, the amount the guilt was still there. However, Eliza notes that her boyfriend had been rather anxious lately, she often asked if he was Alright and if there is anything troubling him. Tench only seems to laugh and brush it side, though Eliza felt like he was hiding something... however, she dismissed it as hypocritical of her, because she still hadn’t told him about the affair she had with Alexander...

Baby John seemed to notice his mother’s sad face, his little mind immediately wanted to see her smile so he made a little shrieking sound that caught her full attention. Little John bounced and clapped happily in his mother’s laps as Eliza laughed fondly, lifting him up and pulling him close to press a hard kiss on his chubby cheeks. 

“My sweet baby!” Eliza giggled, glancing up at the clock to see it was almost lunch time. Thoughtful, she got up, boosting John up her hip as she sang cheerful, “Let’s go see Grandpa Washington~.”

Remembering how fond Washington was of the children, he been very persistent that she should come visit during lunch hours with them. She had nothing do really than play with her boy, so she took the opportunity to do so. With that, smiling lightly at her baby boy as they went upstairs to get ready. Once fitted for the weather, she carried John down and went down the hall, grabbed her keys, and prepared to go. However, when she reached for the doorknob, she thought about Tench and Alexander... they would be there, wouldn’t they? 

Looking down at John, he given her a puppy eyed confused look, Eliza smiled warmly at him. Then again, if she did see them, Tench will more than likely be happy to see her and the baby. Not to mention, Alexander loves his children so he will be quite distracted. So with that, they made there little journey to the department. 

* * *

Adrienne went around the corners to find her husband, sighing heavily is disapproval. He had told her to meet him in his office, but he wasn’t there... grumbling to herself as she cling onto her purse’s strap, she went down the hall with displeasure. She past by a nicely dressed woman with light brown hair, who had emerged from Washington’s office and had offered Adrienne a polite smile as the Frenchwoman in returned the kind favour. As the went past each other, Adrienne found Washington and Lafayette coming out of his office right after the woman had. 

“Gilbert! Sir!” Adrienne exclaimed, grinning big as both men turned to look at her with pleasant smiles,

”Adrienne!” Lafayette extended his hand as his wife happily took it, while Washington stood back with a comfortable grin on his face, 

“Adrienne, so nice to see you again,” Washington insisted as Adrienne giggled shyly, nodding her head as she replied warmly, 

“The same I could say about you, sir.” She glanced down the hall to see the woman had gone around the corner before she politely looked back at Washington while feeling her husband’s arm around her shoulder as she asked, “Who was the woman that was just here with you, if I could ask?” 

“Oh, a mere, friendly journalist trying to find a good story,” Washington replied with a light chuckle. “Sweet girl.” 

“She came to ask about the rumour of Mr. Washington is considering on running for the Senator role in New York, if not the President!” Lafayette added as Adrienne grinned with wide eyes, 

“Are you sir?” She eagerly asked only to snort quietly while her husband mused when Washington jokingly said, 

“And let me dig a early grave and drown into the politics again, no,” the three shared an laugh before he waved them off, “She’s be back after the lunch break, so I’ll be out , you two enjoy!”

And with that, he left opposite down the hall while the couple went down the way the woman had left. Adrienne leans her head on his side as Lafayette patted her shoulder before asking, 

“Should we pay Alexander a visit?” 

Adrienne shrugged and nodded, “Of course, might else well invite him and Tench for lunch.” 

She earned a kiss from her husband that made her giggle, Lafayette happily agreed, “Then let’s go, madame!” 

Adrienne fondly smacked his chest gently as he couple chuckled their way down the hall to the corner. 

“By the way, what was the girl’s name? The journalist, I mean,” she asked with curiosity. Her husband shrugged and replied,

“Anna Maria.” 

* * *

To say Tench was a mess was an understatement, coming out of his office with a sigh as he locked he door and made his way down for lunch. Rubbing his face, the guilt was eating inside him because... he cheated on Eliza! He finally had her and now he did this? Keeping to himself, he figured that either he tells Eliza what happened or just keep quiet... it wasn’t like he will see Anna Maria again. 

“Mr. Tench Tilghman,” a familiar voice greeted behind him and Tench nearly past out, wheeling around to see Anna Maria standing before him with a cheeky smirk while placing a hand on her hips, “Pleasant surprise, it been three days, hasn’t it?” 

“Look, Miss-,” Tench began as she drawn near. “I would like to say, please, never remind me that evening again.” 

Anna Maria raises a brow, her smiling fading as she looked at him up and down, feeling offended, “Excuse me?” 

“Look, what happened was... it was a mistake,” Tench began but the look Anna Maria was giving him was getting it over his head as he went on to say, “I gave you ride and we went into your apartment to share a drink, things happened, you kissed me-,” 

“I kissed you?!” Anna Maria cried, now furious as she stormed near as Tench nearly fell back as she pressed her finger in his chest rather aggressively, “You were the one who leaned in to kiss me and I gladly made it easy for you! And yeah, we had _fun_ and you weren’t complaining then.” 

Tench shook his head, sighing heavily as he gently pushed her back, “Look, Ms. Anna Maria, listen. I am in a committed relationship and the whole thing between you and me was a big mistake. I can’t hurt my partner because she deserves better than her ex husband-,” 

**_SMACK!_ **

Tench felt his cheek burning as he was sure a handprint will be marked marked on the left side of his face, he gently pressed his hand on his cheek with wide eyes as he realized the young journalist had slapped him... hard. Anna Maria was infuriating as she cried out, 

“And she deserves a better boyfriend! Listen up, Tilghman, that girl who just cheated on with deserves a better catch than her ex husband and _you,_ you Mr. I’m-A-Nice-Guy-Who-Could-Do-No-Wrong! If I ever meet your girlfriend, I will tell her that she deserves better so she doesn't to deal with your cheating ass again!” She stomped her foot, scaring him as he moved to the side to let her past as she muttered under her breathe, “Idiot.” 

Tench stood there gaping, stunned to say the least as he swallowed hard before pressing a hand on his other cheek as he wondered if Eliza’s slap is harder than Ms. Anna Maria. Closing his eyes, he glanced at the ceiling as he murmured, “Lord, forgive me.” 

“...Oh God,” Tench wheeled around to find Alexander, staring at him in astonishment and awe as his mouth was hung open in shock. He slowly watched the flicker in Alexander’s eyes as the other man shouted out, “I got to tell Eliza this!” 

“Alexander! NO!” 

And that’s how one lawyer was chasing the other down the department’s halls... for a woman. 

They ran past Lafayette and Adrienne as the couple blinked in shock and glanced at each other with wide eyes, 

“What could this be about?” Adrienne asked, worriedly as she looked down where the two men had raced past them. Lafayette took her hand and led her after them, 

“Let’s find out!” He replied and with that, they joined in the chase. 

* * *

Anna Maria was furious, that man knew he was in a relationship but still decided to go to bed with her. It wasn’t like she was forcing him to do so or anything, she simply asked him if he wanted a drink after he dropped her off to her apartment and he gladly accepted. She was just trying to show her gratitude and it was pouring hard that evening, might else well let him warm up inside. They talked, a romantic comedy was on tv, just when the sex scene came on the tension filled in the room. With that, Tench seemed to lean in to her and Anna Maria simply made it easier and kissed him as he gladly kissed back. They had sex, a one night stand and she thought he was single... turns out she was wrong on the last part and she was feeling more sorry for the other girl than herself.

Going down the stairs, she was muttering things under her breathe of how she will tell that girl about her idiot boyfriend cheating. However, she was so far off in her thoughts that she lost her grip of her heel on the last few steps and she nearly fell had someone not pulled her back to her balance, 

“Careful, Miss!” 

“Oh, God, thank you!” Anna Maria found herself feeling grateful as she turned to her saviour, a young, beautiful mother who reminded her of an angel who was carrying a giggly baby boy. Anna Maria found herself coping at the baby, who shyly buried his face in his mother’s neck as both woman giggled fondly. 

They turned to meet each other eyes and they felt a familiar flicker that made them oddly trusting towards each other and connected in a way. Anna Maria sticked our her hand as the young woman gladly took it, 

“Anna Maria.” She introduced herself. 

“Elizabeth Schuyler, it is a pleasure to meet you,” Eliza beamed brightly as Anna Maria couldn’t stop smiling at her as Eliza pulled her hand away and adjusted her baby boy. “And this is my little John. Say hi, sweetie.” 

The babu only giggled and turned away, still burying his face in his mother’s neck as the two ladies laughed joyfully at the sight. 

“Eliza?! Ms. Anna Maria!?” 

The two women turned to look down at down at the end of the stairs, to see Washington grinning fondly as he gestured them over. The two women happily went down to greet him as Washington wrapped an adoring arm around Eliza and caressed the back of John’s head, turning to the young journalist as he proudly said, 

“My daughter-in-law and grandson,” he gestured down, making Eliza giggle shyly as John only gurgled in reply. Anna Maria only grinned wider as she nodded an acknowledgment toward the other woman, 

“It is a pleasure, ma’am.” 

“Well, I am going out for lunch, why don’t you come join me,” Washington suggested as he also referred to Anna Maria. “We could continue your interview there too. Anna Maria is a journalist, Eliza.”

”How lovely,” There was a sincere genuine tone in Eliza’s voice that only made Anna Maria adore her even more. “You must come then.”

“Well... very well,” Anna Maria agreed and Washington got in between both woman, he wrapped on arm around Eliza and offered his other arm to Anna Maria, who gladly took it. 

Upstairs, by the railing, Alexander and Tench were huffing and panting before catching the sight with wide eyes as they slowly looked at each other... feeling like there game was over.

”Oh shit.” They said in perfect unison. 

“What is going on here, mon amis?!” 

The two men men turned around to see Lafayette and Adrienne we’re trying to catch their breathes, both doubling over as they panted hard. Both, Alexander and Tench shared a look and made a silent truce for that moment. When the couple turned to look back up, to farther their questioning... both men were gone. 

“Gilbert...” Adrienne sighed, leaning onto her husband as groaned, 

“Oui, mon chèr?” He murmured tiredly. 

“Why do we even try?” She asked, almost desperate as him as he felt like crying, 

“I have no idea... let’s just... go get lunch.” 

So they did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, she is just tired now.

It been a while that she felt some real happiness in a while, meeting Anna Maria really lifted Eliza’s spirits again as the young journalist made her really laugh and finally, she felt like she got the friend she always needed. Anna Maria was so sweet and fiery, Eliza felt really connected to the woman. Unfortunately, Anna Maria needed to fly across the country for another interview for her new story and though Eliza was upset on letting her new friend go, fortunately, they exchanged their social media and phone numbers to stay in contact. Washington was very encouraging for their newfound friendship and to be honest, Eliza finally felt like she had a shoulder to cry on after such a long while. 

However, this evening was something else. The children and the baby were at her parents for the night being, she was requested to go to a dinner party at Washington’s special pleats because it wouldn’t be the same without her. Tench might be there as well... so was Alexander. 

Eliza sighed, taking a good look of herself in her reflection as she couldn’t help but a feel a little... indecent. Then again, what she done was already over the top even for her, to say the least. The dark blue dress she was wearing, hugged her figure as it made her bottom look plump and her breast seemed so showy due to the low neckline and the tight front as it was a little painful but she will deal with it. Her back was exposed and it was a sleeveless dress. Her hips were healthy and wide, due to the five births she given. She considered on changing but all her other good dresses were meant to be cleaned, so this was her final option. 

Biting her lips, she turned around and sighed heavily as it determined her theory. This dress was first very lose when she first wore it and now... she felt like all eyes will be on her due to how indecent it seemed of a thirty something year old, divorced mom of five kids was going out to probably get a eye candy, trophy husband. Grabbing a shawl, she draped it over her shoulder and hoped it will give her some modesty as she grabbed her keys and left for that dinner party. 

* * *

Yep, she was unfortunately right, she was attracted unwanted attention to herself. By that, young interns were eyeing her up and down with a silly, dazed smiles while she tried to drink her wine in peace. Poor Nathaniel Pendleton and Thomas Pinkeney couldn’t have a normal conversation with her without them glancing down at her bosom every now and then with flustered cheeks. The amount of lingering eyes she felt she had on her made her feel mortified as she hugged her shawl tight. She didn’t Tench anywhere, which was odd... where was he?

Going around, she figured she should make her leave but as she made it to the bar table she then heard,

”Drink?”

Eliza groaned, knowing exactly who it is as she turned around to meet Alexander’s light smirk and shining eyeshadow she placed a hand on her hip, “No, thank you,” She sternly replied, seeing him eyeing her up and down with a pleasant grin. Eliza was annoyed is, snapping her fingers to catch his attention as he looked up, pretty snugged with himself. 

“Alexander, look at me in the eyes.” She ordered, Alexander shrugged as he smugly said after taking a sip of his scotch, 

“Gladly.” 

He then then just stared at her face, Eliza blinked as she looked around in confusion before sighing heavily as she said, “You know, never mind, I’m leaving.” 

“What’s the rush?” He offered, Eliza turned to him with a tight frown but it faded as he seemed to genuinely say. “You look beautiful by the way.” 

Eliza was quiet, feeling a little flattered as his compliment seemed very genuine as she straighten up, still holding her shawl close as she politely said, “Thank you...” she observed him for a moment, seeing him all polished up as it made her smile, “You look quite handsome yourself, Mr. Hamilton.”

”Thank you, Ms. Schuyler,” he playfully saluted her as Eliza’s heart flipped as he referred to her what she usually does now and days: Ms. Schuyler, indicating she wasn’t married to him. This sudden growth took her by surprise as she was left staring at him astonished.

Alexander raised a brow, looking at her for a moment before gesturing to the empty seat before him. Eliza looked down and back at him, sighing in defeat as she sat down beside him.

“So, you finally understand we are not married anymore, Alexander,” she murmured before asking a vodka cranberry from the bartender who went off to fulfil her order. 

Alexander shrugged, “Maybe. Maybe not.” 

Eliza shocked her head, sighing tiredly, “Why are you doing this, Alexander?” 

“Because I love you and I want you back. I thought it was obvious,” he grumbled, finishing his drink as he asked for another one from the bartender, who gave Eliza’s her drink. “This isn’t how it suppose to be.” 

“Well, it unfortunately is how it is,” Eliza shook her head, taking a sip of her drink as she gaze at him sadly. “Alexander... we got divorced for a reason. And here I am letting my life go out of control against my own will.” 

“To be fair, you did say let things go loose,” Alexander mused as he took his new drink as it made Eliza laugh, shaking her head, 

“Now when did I say that?” She said, finishing her drink and asking for another. She didn’t remember the last time she gotten drunk or when was the last time she drank alcohol, she definitely stopped when she got pregnant with Philip and perhaps only drank a small glass of wine... on her and Alexander’s wedding anniversaries. 

Alexander brushes a stray lock away from her eyes and behind her ear, “In college, when my exams were coming in... you stayed by my side to ensure I don’t die from stressing so much. You then told me to let my brain go loose and was down a bit.” 

Eliza smiled remembering that day fondly as she gaze at him gently, “You still remember those days, don’t you?” 

“I only remember those beautiful moment I spent with you,” he replied, Eliza sighed as she gaze at him sadly, 

“Then why... why did you cheat on me?” She asked, all her willpower finally giving up on her as now she was just tired. He gave her plenty of apologies, slipping any real answer as he was too busy pleading her to stay. She was heartbroken then and she was heartbroken now, the only key difference is that now... she was tired. 

She was tired, she was sad, she was confused, she wanted to know. It was either now or never, because if he doesn't give her answer, she is giving up and moving on. She will tell Tench everything that happened, she will deal with a break up, she will continue to take care of her children, and she will continue to deal with Alexander’s persistence. She was that tired. 

Alexander was quiet, staring at her intently as if he read her facial expression before reflected it as he sighed, “I was alone. I was stressed. I wanted you but you weren’t there. It wasn’t your fault, Eliza and I was the biggest loser then and I am right now. I wished I went for that break, I wished I was stronger, I wished I wasn’t stupid, I wished I said ‘no’... I wished I was more honest with you. But you have to know...”

He reached for her hand and she let him. There was comforting silence between them and looking deep not her eyes, Alexander confidently said,

”I never stopped loving you and I am not giving up until I win you back, Betsey. That’s a promise.” 

He kissed her hand, judged down his drink and left, leaving her to herself as Eliza finished her glass and stood up with a heavy sigh. Hugging herself as she made her way out to the balcony, wondering now what she do now. 

She hiccuped, her mind was in daze... maybe after all those years of not touching alcohol, it effecting her tolerance. She wasn’t drunk, let alone tipsy, she was just more tired. She is definitely asking for a glass of water to help her come to her senses again so she could drive home. 

Looking up at the stars, she smiled fondly as she found a few constellations up in the starry night. She remembered playing with her youngest brother on who could find the most constellation in their youth. She beamed as she found the North Star and reached out for it only to notice the diamond ring on her finger....

Bringing her hand close to her chest, she sighed heavily and closed her eyes and made a wish upon the star, “Please... show me the path to get my life back to it’s place again. Just give me my life back.” 

She opened her her eyes and wandered to the bench nearby and leaned back, closing her eyes to think... until she accidentally drifts off to sleep. 

Alexander wandered to the balcony, unsure why but as soon as he saw Eliza’s sleeping figure, his heart turned soft as he sighed and made his way forward. 

* * *

Alexander carries Eliza up the stairs of their house and into the bedroom they formally shared, quietly opening the door to the bedroom. He carried her to the bed, gently placing her down, lifting the covers up and pulled the blanket over her shoulders. 

He gaze gaze down at her with a bittersweet smile, stroking her head before pressing a gentle kiss on her temples before leaving the room. He stopped and looked over his shoulders and smiled sadly,

”Goodnight, Betsey.” He murmured softly and then made his leave. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when she thought she had her life together again.

_One week later..._

She finally did it, she finally just handed the ring and told him everything that happened. Eliza confesses all her wrong doings in this relationship to her now ex-boyfriend, Tench as they say at the dining table at opposite ends and she just him everything. The affair she had with Alexander, her ex husband of all people, how they had slept together for the past three months at this house, at his apartment, at his office, just... several places that she liked to admit. Through it all, she didn’t act like she was the victim of the story or that Alexander manipulated her in any way. No, she told Tench honestly that she knew what she was doing, she knew it was wrong but she did anyway, and she was sorry that she gutted him. Through out her confession, Tench was quiet as he stared down at the diamond ring in his palm and looked at her repeatedly with his jaw hung open. 

He was quiet... too quiet. 

Eliza felt her stomach sinking as he only stared at her. She felt like she might be getting sick, however she just sat her quietly and waited for the yelling to come.

It never did. 

Tench simply nodded and stood up, making his leave and Eliza felt like this was the right thing for him do. He is not coming back, which was good... he deserved better, right? 

She heard the front door door opening and closing, indicating that he left as she sighed and buried her face into her arms on the table with a groan. She did it... she is free now. She won’t be hurting anyone now and she won’t hurting herself anymore.

For the first time she had smiled so freely before after a long time of the mess she finally climbed out of. For the first time... she felt real happiness and it seemed like nothing could against again.

She can finally restart her life again.

And it was then she felt sick as she got up and went the bathroom nearby. 

* * *

“ _Alexander_!” 

Alexander looked up from his papers to see Tench had stormed into his office as he raised an eyebrow in disapproval, 

“Yes, could I help you?” He asked, looking back to the papers he been working on as Tench locker the office door and went over, slamming his fists onto Alexander’s desk as he shouted,

”Why the hell would you ever do that?” 

“So what?” Alexander murmured, still not looking up at his _friend_ as Tench clenched his fists as he glowered under his breathe,

”You and Eliza... had an affair.” 

And with that, Alexander placed the files to the side and looked up with a sickeningly sweet smile growing on his face that clearly shows he was mocking his friend while resting his chin into his fist, his elbow on his desk. Tench pulled away, looking down at the other man with a tight frown as Alexander shrugged his shoulders and leaned back into his seat while joining his hands together as he simply said,

”She told you then.” 

“Why?” Tench muttered as Alexander shrugged and replied as if the answer was obvious, 

“Because I love her and she loves me, clearly.”

“If she loved you so much, why did she put a stop to the affair,” Tench crosses his arms as he looked down at Alexander, who sighed and easily replied,

“Tench, who ever wants to have a relationship in an affair and you should feel lucky that I am not telling Eliza that you cheated on her... yet,” With that Alexander stood up and went around his desk, brushing past his friend and unlocking the door as he opened it for Tench to make his leave, “So, I think you should be going now, good day... Mr. Tilghman.” 

Tench was quiet, looking at Alexander for a moment before making way but before he left he quietly said, “The only key difference is that you had a affair while you were married. I only slept with the other girl once... but that doesn’t I don’t regret, Mr. Hamilton.” 

“I guess we are more alike than we thought,” Alexander muttered as Tench looked down at him for a moment before exiting the office as Alexander closed the door, locking it before sliding down to his knees as he shed a tear. 

Why? 

He feels like like he knows but at the same time he didn’t.

What he does agree upon is this... he didn’t deserve anyone pity because he was the one who started this damn mess that messed up plenty of lives in this situation. Just, what was wrong with him? 

* * *

The next day, Eliza was smiling and laughing along with her children as Angie ran past her giggling while Philip chased her into the kitchen while Eliza went on to continue to do the laundry. Alex and James were watching tv, happily occupied while the baby remained taking his hourly nap. Eliza snorted to herself as she climbed up the stairs, thinking how adorably hilarious it was that her baby was such a sleepy one. Each of her children noticed their mother being a lot happier than before and it clearly blossomed the house even more as it seemed that life only got more colourful for them.

Eliza made her way to her bedroom, putting the basket down and she let out a sigh of relief with a big grin. She began to organize each sets of clothes and folding them into six stacks: hers, John, James, Alex, Angie, and Philip’s. The smell of clean laundry really tickled her nostrils as she let out a small sneeze into her elbow which was not a normal occurrence unless... Eliza decided to brush past any silly theory and continued on with her day. 

Finishing up with the laundry, Eliza then heard Philip by the doorway as he hopefully asked, “Ma, can we all go out for ice cream, please?” 

Eliza turned to look over at her boy and smiled big and his puppy like eyes as she giggled, nodding, “I could use some ice cream today.” 

In fact, she was craving for her favourite vanilla for the past few minutes! 

Philip let a cheer and went to go down and tell the rest of his siblings as Eliza grinned fondly as she went out to retrieve John from the nursery. However, once she made it in front of the door, a small dizziness swirled in her head until it faded as she pressed a hand on the door as she rubbed her temple with a heavy sigh, “Guess I overworked myself,” she snorted and went into the nursery to find her baby boy happily awake as he let out a little shriek of excitement as his mana made her way to him. 

Eliza giggled, going over and lifted her son from the crib and kissed his cheek as she cooed, “Time to get some tasty ice cream, hun!” 

With that, they all got dressed for the day and left to get some ice cream. 

* * *

Eliza smiled at her precious family, her four oldest children were sitting in the bench of the park while licking their ice cream cones while baby John gaze up at his mama while drinking a bottle of milk. Eliza had her own vanilla cone in her one of her hand while the other one held onto the baby carriage’s handle. It was sunny out and the family were under the shade as they had their treat together. 

It was then, Eliza felt her phone buzz as she called Philip to hold the carriage’s handle as he happily obeyed and went over, entertaining his baby brother as well. Eliza took out her phone and smiled that it was Washington who was calling her, 

“Hello,” she said after picking it up, tucking the phone on her ear as she made her way out of the shade. 

“Ah, Eliza, how are you doing my dear?” Washington asked with a warm chuckle on the other line. 

“Oh, I’m doing well thank you,” Eliza stepped put of the shade. “I just took the kids for some ice cream and we are in the park right now, the one near your office.” 

“A lovely day to be out, isn’t it?” Washington mused as Eliza giggled and was ready to reply but as the sun light hit her a urge of dizziness swayed upon her. 

“Oh, yes...” she stammered, she tried to turn back to go to the shade again but she was then facing full view of the sun, her cone slipping from her fingers. 

“Eliza, are you alright?” She faintly heard Washington said on the other line. “Eliza?”

”Mama?” Philip called with wide eyes. 

Eliza dropped her phone and to her children’s horror, she collapsed. The next thing she saw was darkness and all she heard was “Eliza!?” & “MAMA!!” over and over again until her world went completely blank. 

* * *

When Eliza woke up, she first met eyes with a blue eyes doctor as he looked at her with a gentle grin as he asked, “How are you feeling?” 

Eliza touched her head and groaned, “I don’t know...” she then fully woke up as she remembered, “My children?! Where are my kids?” 

“Outside with Mr. Washington, he is discharging you right now by the counter,” The doctor calmly replied as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Eliza sighed in relief as she smiled gratefully up at him, 

“Thank you,” she murmured tiredly. 

“No need to thank me,” the doctor chuckled lightly as he added on. “And congratulations.” 

“For what?” She smiled in confusion before it dropped as her heart sank as he gently patted her hand, 

“You’re pregnant. Congrats.” 

With that, he nodded and left, leaving her to deal with news all by herself.

Eliza was quiet... before she burst into tears and cried in frustration and sobbed to herself before looking up at the ceiling to the heavens as she cried out, 

“WHY?! WHY ME OF ALL PEOPLE?!” 

She slammed back back into the bed and cried. Did she forget to take her pill or did the condom broke during any of those times that she was sexually active?!

At this point, just when she thought her wish came true that she finally got her life back on track... turns out she is wrong. 

Now what is she going do?! 

“Um, Eliza?” 

Eliza’s eyes widen as she looked up to see Washington staring at her with wide eyes as he swallowed hard and sighed heavily, 

“Do you want me to congratulate you or..?” 

There was a silence and his heart broke as she meekly asked, “Can you please hold me?” 

So he did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She tells the baby’s father.

“You’re saying that... you and Alexander had an affair for the past three months, ended it, and broke up with Tench yesterday after you confessed your wrong doings?” Washington paced around the living room while Eliza sat on the couch, hunched over with a guilty cloud over her head as she nodded. Washington sighed heavily, rubbing his face tiredly before looking at her small form as he went on to ask,

”Is this baby... Alexander’s?”

Eliza sighed, nodding her head before burying her face into her hands as she murmured, “How could I ever let this happened...”

Washington gaze at her with sympathy as he made his way over to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, “Eliza, dear, you have to tell him. He does have a right to know that he is... becoming a father again.”

”I know,” Eliza dropped her hands onto her knees as she looked down sadly. “I just... wanted my life again.”

Washington looked at her with a soft flicker in his eyes as he went to sit next to her as he gently pulled her to his side, his arm wrapped around her shoulder into a side hug as he calmly said, “Eliza, you did the right thing of ending the relationships with both men but dear, I know you already love this baby inside you.”

Eliza glances down at her stomach, placing a gentle hand on her belly as she breathed in with misty eyes as she nodded. He was right, even though she was understandably upset towards herself, she still loves this baby growing inside her. She loves being a mother and she can’t wait to hold her little one into her arms once the day comes when her little angel is born. Washington looked at her with a warm smile as it slightly turned faint as he went on to reach the sensitive subject of,

”And Alexander loves your children too.” 

Eliza bit her lips, falling tense for a brief moment before looking up at him as she nodded with a tired sigh, “Yes. He does love our children, sir... knowing him, he will be happy with this one as well. I just wished that it wasn’t in these circumstances.” 

Washington nodded his head understandingly as he rubbed her arm comfortingly, embracing her as if she were his own flesh and blood. 

“I understand that you and Alexander might be on thin ice right and perfectly understand why... but maybe, this is fate,” he said, looking down at her with a fatherly smile while she looked at him confused,

”How so, sir?” She asked, Washington looked ahead as he but his lips before going on to say,

”Perhaps these next nine months, when the baby shall be born, maybe it will better your guys’ relationship,” he quickly added on by saying, “I don’t mean getting back together again as man and wife, but I simply mean that perhaps you two could start anew. A friendship or a romance, it is up to you and Alexander to do decide that. Just remember, I am always here for you if you want to talk, my dear girl.” 

Eliza found herself smiling a little bit, looking up at him graciously as she softly replied with, “Thank you, sir.” 

She embraced the man as if he were her father as he patted her back fondly. Perhaps things will put out for the best of it...

* * *

To say that she was nervous was an understatement, the children were off at school and John, like always, was taking his daily nap. She was in the kitchen, by the counter as she fiddled with her fingers as she patiently waited what will happen in the next few minutes. She called Alexander, much to his surprise, that she wished to see him... she rolled her eyes when he decided to slip a little flirting into the mix before she shunned him down and demanded he come quick when he went on to his flirting, it made her groan and hang up on him as she hoped he will get the message. 

Placing a hand on her stomach, Eliza smiled down at her belly as she murmured out, “Sweetie, I’m so sorry you have deal with this mess, I’m really am but don’t worry... mama will try to make everything bearable for you, because she loves you very much.” 

It was then, the doorbell rang as she hoped, though she can’t believe saying this, it was Alexander. Whether she should feel disappointed or relieved, turns out it was Alexander as he basically stumbled inside once she opened the front door for him. Eliza but her lips, trying not to laugh as he nearly lost his footing and fall forward, but grabbing his arm she helped him get back onto his feet before closing the door, 

“You alright?” She asked, locking the door as Alexander fixed his hair with one hand before offering her a bouquet of lotuses with the other; tied with a blue ribbon. Eliza looked down in surprised before smiling a little bit as she took the flowers, “Thank you, you really shouldn’t have.” 

“I beg to differ,” he replied, fixing his coat before taking it off as he hung it onto the coatrack and looking at her as if she is the best thing there is. Eliza sighed, cam’t help but still have some soft feelings for him as she returned the smile before asking while turning to walking down the hall to them kitchen, 

“Coffee?” She asked over shoulders, holding the bouquet with both hands as she made her way down while Alexander went after her in ease, 

“Yes, please,” he quietly murmured as Eliza turned away, snorting at his little coffee addiction fondly. However, Alexander was indeed an observant man and had spotted the nervous nature in her body language as he found himself sitting by the counter as he observed her behaviour. His eyes followed her wherever she went and it seemed like Eliza was getting aware of his observations. 

Eventually, she settled a cup of coffee in front him and abruptly went to the fridge to get a carton of orange juice and pickles... a strange combination. Taking a sip of his coffee, he watched as she placed the carton back into the fridge and went to get her glass of orange juice and pickles by the sink and went to sit across from him. 

It was awkward to be exact, there was odd amount of silence in between them as Eliza took a sip of her glass of orange juice and than nipple at the end of a pickle. Alexander drew his eyes from her, noting the amount dirty dishes in the sink and empty ice cream boxes, Alexander eyes widen as something clicked on his head as quickly turned to look at her as she already finished her pickle, swallowing it down and gulped a sip of her orange juice.

“Eliza...” Alexander almost sternly said as she looked at with a sweet smile on her face as she politely said,

“Yes?”

Okay, now Alexander knew something was wrong!

“Is there something you like to tell me...” he said, pushing his cup of coffee to the side and placed both hands in front of her. Eliza was quiet, as if she was waiting for the right moment to say what was on her mind as her smile faded as she bit her lips while Alexander stared at her almost desperately. With that, she sighed and looked at him in the eyes as she simply as she could say, 

“I’m pregnant.” 

Alexander knew if he were still drinking his coffee, he would have had a coughing spree at the very moment as instead, he choked on his own breathe!

Eliza winced at the sight before sighing heavily as he cried out, “You’re what?!” 

“Pregnant, Alexander, I’m pregnant,” she replied, finishing her glass of juice before adding on while pushing the empty glass to the side, “I’m going have a baby soon.” 

She kind of regretted of dismissing it like that as he then stared at her with wide eyes as she leaned back, a little concern before she cried out when he exclaimed, furiously, 

“That Tench, that little-,” 

“Excuse me?!” Eliza found herself chasing him down the hall after he jumped out his seat and stormed down to the front door. “Alexander! Where on earth are you going?!” 

God bless, John is a deep sleeper as both of his parents were yelling at each other just downstairs as his father turned to his mother while grabbing his coat as he said, “I am going to Tench’s place and teach him a lesson that he’ll never forget! I’m going to give him hell!” 

“No, you’re not!” Eliza yelled, slipping past him and blocked the front door knob with one hand behind her back as she faced him with narrow eyes, “You are not going anywhere, Hamilton!” 

“Ms. Schuyler,” he sweetly said, placing a gentle hand on her arm as she gaze at him with a tired look. “If you please, I am doing this for your benefit.”

”How is it beneficial for me that you are going out to try and kill my ex boyfriend!” Eliza frowned, still standing her ground and making sure he doesn't leave. 

“Well first of all, he cheated on-,” Alexander began, taking her by surprise as Eliza dropped her grip on the door knob and stared at him in disbelief. Her heart felt strangely heavy as she stuttered out, 

“W-what?” 

But he just kept going, “And then he decides to knock you up, stealing the woman I love as I spent all my time to win you back. You dumped him, he got you pregnant and he cheated on you, it all probably happened in the opposite order but whatever... key thing is, I will kill him and hide the body, we can take the kids and change our names and runaway to Europe, raise the baby together and I swear to treat it as my own-,” 

“It’s yours,” Eliza cut him off, still looking at him in shock, to say the at least, with her mouth slightly open after all he just said. Alexander froze, blinking several times as he stared at her for a moment before he nervously smiled, 

“Oh... congratulations to us then?” He chuckled, fiddling with his shirt’s collar nervously as he placed his coat back on the rack while Eliza gasped at him. Alexander cursed for his loud mouth rubbing off like that. 

“What did you just say?” Eliza asked in a dangerously low, cold tone that sent shivers down his spine, 

“Um...” Alexander gulped down a breathe as he looked down at her with a plastered smile on his face, “You look... very gorgeous today, I mean you do look beautiful everyday but did you do something with your hair because it looks very-,” 

“Alexander James Hamilton!” Eliza cried s he quickly shut his mouth as it was her turn to argue, “First of all, I never slept with Tench, thank you very much and I could care less that he cheated on me because who am I to judge of secret affairs?” 

“Well actually it was a one night stand and-,” Alexander began but stopped himself at the dirty look she was giving him. “You know, I’ll shut up.” 

Eliza sighed heavily, rubbing her forehead tiredly as she muttered out, “And you straight up had a murdering plan didn’t you?” 

“To be fair, I am a lawyer so I know a little bit of the matter,” Alexander quietly defended himself as Eliza gave him a wary look and tired frown as he looked away and shrugged, “I could go a little overboard if I want to...”

”A little?” Eliza urged, crossing her arms as he looked at her with a weak smile. 

Eliza felt she should be upset at him but found herself that she couldn’t as she can’t but feel a little touch that he was mostly going out to defend her honour. Not to mention that he was willing to accept ‘another man’s child’ as his own... despite the baby being his, but she will give a pass on that. The two were in a awkward silence when the baby let out a wail upstairs in the nursery, Eliza sighed quietly before putting on a smile as she willingly went up the stairs to tend her little boy. 

Alexander glances at the door for second before looking up the stairs as he then followed after her. To be fair, that was his son crying to so he did had the right to help calm him down, right? 

* * *

Eliza cooed at her baby boy, cradling him in her arms as she sat on the rocking chair as he whimpered in her chest. Leaning down, Eliza placed a gentle kiss on top of his head as she softly sang the Dutch lullaby to him. Baby John looked up with teary eyes before giggling as he reached out as for the moment Eliza smiled, until she felt strong hand gently placed onto her shoulders as she looked up to see Alexander making funny faces at their boy. 

Eliza didn’t say anything, she simply nodded in acceptance and looked back down at their son with a fond smile. Within the next while, John was happily cooing up a his parents as both, Alexander and Eliza chuckled fondly and played with him.

“I’m really happy, Eliza, I’m really am,” Alexander whispered near her ear as Eliza glances over at him with a thin smile before looking back at John. “I can’t wait to have another baby.”

Eliza smiled warmly, thinking about the new baby that was on the way as she looked up at Alexander again, for the first time, she smiled effortlessly at him as she simply replied,

“Me too.” 

And with that, she let him stay for the while... for the baby, at least. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is still going!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not an ideal thing to happen while grocery shopping.

“This feels so familiar,” Alexander murmured as he pushed the cart filled with groceries as he followed Eliza down the desert section while making goofy faces at Little John as the boy giggled and sputtered in delight. Two days past since Eliza had told him about her pregnancy with their baby on the way and during those two days, Alexander moved back into their house. Believe it or not, it was Eliza’s idea!

Philip, Angie, Alex and James were overjoyed to have their father living with them again, despite that they liked Tench, they were glad to have their papa in their daily lives again. To be honest, Eliza did it for their children on allowing Alexander back into their once shared home and dare she say, let him into their bedroom again. _But_ , she made sure he slept on the far end of the bed and stay a good few feet away from her. She would’ve made him sleep on the couch but Eliza realized she was just to kind to even let her ex-husband to ever do that. 

Glancing over her shoulder, while picking up two boxes of brownies off the shelf, Eliza but her lips at the sight of Alexander cooing at John with utmost fondness. She felt a little smile tugging up her lips, though she might still hold some hostility in their relationship, Eliza knew that Alexander loves their children very much and will love the new baby as equally. They finally had something in common that she was happy to admit that isn’t hurting anyone, that they were both excited for the new baby on the way!

Making her way to them, Eliza places the two boxes into the the cart while pressing a kiss on John’s chubby cheeks as her boy giggled and babbled while he played with toy. She felt Alexander’s eyes on her as she looked at him with a raised brow, seeing him smiling as he cheekily asked, “Anything else?”

Eliza pressed her lips together and looked down into the cart, “Let’s see...” she mumbled as he patiently waited for her answer with an intrigued grin on his face. “We got ten different flavoured ice creams, the pickles, six bags of chips, bacons, some new toys for the kids and baby, we just got the brownies, eggs, milk, chocolate syrup... yeah, I think that covers it for a week.” 

With that, she drew herself away from the cart, lifting John out of his seat and boosting up with a delighted grin as her boy shrieked in delight. Alexander was left standing there behind them with astonishment as he looked down, letting out an amused chuckle under his breathe,

”Aren’t you coming?” Eliza called, standing at the end of the aisle, John boosted on her hip as she looked at Alexander with intention. 

Alexander smiled, calling out before he pushed the cart towards them, “Carry on, ma’am, I’m right behind you!” 

Eliza rolled her eyes, looking at John with a small grin as her boy babbled away as she giggled fondly as she went on her way as she knew Alexander will be right behind them. 

Alexander had been rather submissive towards her since she revealed her pregnancy and was doting on her like he always did whenever she was expecting. A part of her actually felt touched by the gestures he was giving as it did let her heart open up for him again, however, the other part her made sure not to fully rely him yet. For the past while and as far as she actually knew him, Alexander could be very manipulative if he wants and was an amazing strategist so she remained cautious on that part of him. Though, she hated to admit it, she does still hold some love for him and maybe she could sink back to fully take him had things played out differently than before. 

Shaking her head, Eliza heard John let out a mumble as she kissed his temple before continuing on her walk to the cashier while Alexander followed after them. It was calm, the store was half empty with only a few customers today, it was very unlikely to see a familiar face though...

”Eliza?” 

Eliza turned to look around to see as she gasped, “Adrienne.” 

The Frenchwoman was putting a box of brownies into her cart when she spotted her dear friend with a smile. However, that smile soon fell when Alexander parked his and Eliza’s cart beside her. Eliza and Alexander glances at each other with wide eyes until they heard, 

“Alexander?” Lafayette came around the corner with his arms filled with baguettes. Adrienne looked at her husband, slightly unamused before looking back at her friends in disbelief as Alexander awkwardly waved, 

“Gilbert, hey...” he said before nodding in acknowledgment towards his friend’s wife. 

There was an awkward silence between the four adults as the only noise between them was Little John’s constant babbling and toying with his mother’s silky hair. Eventually, Lafayette finally asked, 

“Why are you two... together?” 

Alexander and Eliza shared a look, before Eliza sighed while Alexander fiddled with his collar and said, 

“We could explain.” 

“And that will be?” Adrienne places a hand on her waist with a thin frown, looking at Eliza with some hope that the explanation is at least reasonable. Not like she holds anything against Alexander, but the amount of pain he cost her friend she did hold some hostile towards him even if he was her own husband’s dearest friends. Alexander went to reply but Eliza swiftly said while bouncing John so he could remain occupied, 

“I’m pregnant.” 

“See, mon chèr, I knew they would have a...” Lafayette froze while his wife remained quiet in shock, he then quietly exclaimed, “Excuse me? Non, non, what? You’re pregnant with who’s?” 

“With mine,” Alexander raised his hand as all eyes turned to him for a second before the French couple turned to Eliza, who nodded her head in confirmation. 

“Wait, I don’t understand-,” Lafayette began but his wife pulled on his arm as she simply told him, 

“I think we heard enough for the day,” Adrienne then looked at Eliza, going over to her as she held her friend’s free hand and said, “We’ll talk later, won’t we?” 

“Of course,” Eliza truthfully said as her friend smiled at her, kissing her cheek before leaning down to kiss John’s forehead. 

Adrienne then went back to her husband, pulling their cart with one hand and his arm on the other. The French couple comedically were bickering in French with each other in trying to resolve the awkward tension between them and their friends. Alexander and Eliza turned to look at each other, once the French couple went into another aisle, the pair shared a tired look before going back on their way to the cashier. 

* * *

“Alexander, I am pregnant not incapable,” Eliza sighed as she was standing back and watched with John while Alexander places all the groceries into the car all by himself. 

“Yes, but we can’t be too careful, Betsey,” Alexander replied, stacking the ice creams into the car as Eliza shook her head in disbelief yet smiled as it was so much like the last five times she got pregnant and he was acting like this. “You might think it sound ridiculous but believe me, it’s for your and the baby’s own good that you just let me do the handy work to me.” 

“Like I heard that before,” Eliza sighed, a little pleased with sight as she smiled with him. John had fallen asleep in her hold as her boy snuggled into her as she gently rubbed his back while she watched Alexander continued to put the groceries into the car. 

Kissing her son’s temple, Eliza made her to at least settle him in his car seat as she rested him as carefully as possible so her son remained in his peaceful slumber. To her relief, John remained asleep after she buckled him and even more so when she closed the door. And even more of a miracle, he still was asleep even after when Alexander closed the trunk as it gave the car a little jolt as Eliza looked at him startled. Alexander looked at her in first, confusion before realizing where their son was as quietly waited under his breathe but both him and Eliza were relieved to see him still out cold through the window. 

“Ready to go home?” Alexander asked as Eliza only nodded as she replied, 

“Yeah, sure.” 

“You sir, I’ll go put the cart away,” he said as he already began pushing the cart before she could object that she could do it. Eliza sighed, ready to avoid any more suggestions from him as she made her way around the car to sit in the passenger seat. 

Just when she placed aces her hand on the handle, she heard a very soft, 

“Eliza?” 

Eliza’s eyes widen with surprise as she turned around, pushing a stray hair behind her ear as she exclaimed, “Tench?” 

There, coming out of his car just a few feet from her was her now ex boyfriend. There was a silence between them as Eliza crossed her arms as she felt the awkwardness in the air that made her glance over to see Alexander was coming or not while Tench nervously drew his eyes away from her while scratching the back of his neck, indicating he felt the same. They met eye contact again and as Eliza stood her ground when Tench warily approached her, Alexander made the cue to come over with a loud sigh, 

“Alright, let’s go home-,” 

“Alexander?” Tench exclaimed in disbelief, looking at the man himself as Alexander nearly jumped startled as he saw him. Eliza squeezes her eyes shut as she clenched her fist at the awkwardness right now, in front of the grocery store parking lot: it was her, her ex husband, and her ex boyfriend all in the same place at once while her son was still oblivious to drama and asleep in the car, and she’s in her early stage of her pregnancy. 

“Why are you two...” Tench began but looked at the position that Eliza was in and took consideration. “You know what, I don’t think I have the right to know.” 

“You damn right you don’t,” Alexander muttered under his breathe, crossing his arms before looking at Eliza apologetically as she only shocked her head with a heavy sigh as she only murmured out, 

“Alexander, please just take us back home,” she really want to deal with any more drama right now, let alone in public so she just wants to go home. Alexander nodded and made his way around the car and waited for her to slip as Eliza took one final look at Tench as she softly said, “It was nice seeing you, Tench.” 

“Yeah, it was nice seeing you to, Eliza,” Tench mumbled as he nodded his head while placing his hands in his pockets. “Sent my love to the children.” 

“I will,” Eliza nodded before opening the car door and slipping into the passenger seat, closing the door behind her. 

Alexander and Tench shared one good look at each other with an urge of slight bitterness but remained quiet for Eliza’s sake. With that, Tench went off, heading inside the store while Alexander slipped into the driver seat and started the car and with that, while their son was still asleep in the back and Eliza lost in her own thoughts as she leaned her head on the window, Alexander drive them home. 

What a way to end a grocery trip.

* * *

That evening, Eliza tucked each of her children into bed and kissed their forehead, sang them the lullaby, and let Philip, Angie, Alex, and James sleep to dream their innocent wonders. She was ready to go to the nursery to check on John, only to see Alexander already there as he placed John into his crib as their son was still asleep and dreaming. Eliza placed a hand on her heart and remained neutral yet fond at the sight. 

Alexander quietly turned away from the crib and met her eyes, she then singled him to come out of the nursery as he pretty much obeyed as he quietly did. She quietly closed the door once he cane out and with that, she began to lead him to their bedroom that they were sharing again. Once they entered, Alexander closed the door while she went to her side of the bed and slipped off her night robe, hanging it on the rack nearby the window while Alexander took off his shirt, he usually does that sleep with his shirt off if he felt too hot. 

Though, she was use to it, Eliza can’t help but feel a little warm inside at the sight him as she see her eyes away and quietly slipped into bed without a word. Alexander turned to look at her, smiling little as she looked so beautiful in the silk white nightgown she was wearing with her long dark hair let down as she pulled the blanket close to her. To his sadness, she turned away without a second glance to him as he quietly took a the cue to slip into his side of the bed she let him have again. He was grateful to her for that as his dear Eliza, though she still maybe trying to avoid to show him any signs of affection she still very much was the same kind woman that he fell in love with. 

It was quiet, both were still awake in bed instead of sleeping. They grew use to sleeping alone, since Alexander use to sleep in his office when he as too caught on with work as Eliza would snuggle up in bed. But whenever they were together, were always were holding each another as it felt so wrong not to have each other in their arms anymore. Alexander laid on his side, looking at her while Eliza also laid on her side at the far end, not looking at him at all. They didn’t move or utter a single word, both fully aware that the other was still awake. 

“Eliza...” Alexander softly said, a pit of regret of everything he did to her was swallowing him while as he truly felt alone. “I’m sorry.” 

Eliza was quiet, glancing over her shoulder to look at him and giving him a little, sad nod and turned away. Alexander eventually turned over his side and squeezed his eyes shut, feeling heartbroken and alone while Eliza had hot tears running down her cheek as it was the first time she ever heard Alexander apologized after everything. 

It was a small but it was the beginning of something to say the least, Eliza will give him a chance but will remain cautious with him. Perhaps, maybe just maybe she will eventually get her life back on track again... it was only a matter of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww...


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks past, the Ham and the Schuyler are taking their first ultrasound with the baby.

”Elizabeth Schuyler?” 

The nurse called into the waiting room as Eliza sighed with a relieved smile, ready to get up on her own but felt a little detached when Alexander helped her up. Usually, it wouldn’t bother her but considering the circumstance she wasn’t really in the mood for his doting nature towards her. Meanwhile, Alexander was a little awkward while he sat next to her as he wound up playing with his fingers, absently looking around, reading a few magazines that were settled around them in the early hours when they sat in the waiting room, where other pregnant woman waited for their ultrasound with their tired but caring husbands. To say the least, unlike the rest of the husbands who were in the room, Alexander was anything but tired but Eliza surely was...

Making their way, Eliza smiled warmly at the perky nurse as she led them to the room as she cheerily said, “The doctor will be with you shortly.” 

“Thank you,” Eliza softly said, nodding her head slightly before taking a seat. Alexander murmured a quiet thank you the nurse before she went out, sitting next to Eliza, looking around the room with a slight familiarity. 

There was an awkward silence between the two, well, sort of. Eliza was simply tired as before, considering it was still early in the morning and the children were at her sisters. Alexander drank a lot of coffee today, so that explains why he was more active than before, she just wanted to curl up in bed again and sleep for another while. It was Alexander who felt very awkward right now as usually when they had their baby’s ultrasound, the two would be excitedly giggling and whispering to each other with pure excitement despite how tired they felt... he kind of lost that privilege and he regretted taking any of it for granted.

The door swung open again: a young, _male_ doctor with a clipboard and lab coat came in with a grin. His dark hair was brushed back and his handsome face seemed to shine under the light as he grin was addressed towards Eliza as she smiled back at him. Alexander, however, felt more awkward as he raised his brows in accusing when he thought this _doctor_ seemed to linger his eyes on Eliza a little too long. 

“Ms. Schuyler and... father?” The doctor was still grinning at Eliza yet when he looked at Alexander, his grin still there yet he also raised a brow at the other man as Alexander felt mentally attacked. With that, the doctor introduced himself as, “Doctor Ford, at your service.” 

“You’re the doctor..?” Alexander muttered, earning a slight glare from Eliza as he went on to mumble, “You look... rather young, sir with all do respect.”

”Flattered,” Dr. Ford chuckled, yet the look he was giving Alexander was more mocking than amused. With that, Dr. Ford turned to Eliza and smiled genuinely as he helped her up, “Come, Ms. Schuyler, let’s take a first look at your baby.”

”Oh, please call me Eliza,” Eliza replied with a slight giggle, barely noticing that Alexander’s jaws hung open when she said that as Dr. Ford laughed softly, patting her hand as he happily replied,

”Of course, Eliza, whatever you like.” 

“Whatever you like.” Alexander mimicked under his breathe with crossed arms, though Eliza heard him as she looked at him with a little frown and confused flicker in her eyes as he simply shrugged. Dr. Ford, didn’t seemed to notice his patient’s husband’s silent glare behind his back as he prepared everything for the ultrasound. However, he paused as he looked at Eliza with an embarrassed chuckle,

”Excuse me, Eliza, it seemed that we ran out of gel,” he pulled away as he added on. “If you don’t mind, I need to run down to my office.” 

“Oh, please,” Eliza nodded with an understanding grin as the doctor smiled but it slightly faltered when Alexander added with a noticeable fake smile, 

“By all means, take your time, we are in no rush,” Alexander innocently fluttered his lashes much to Eliza’s dismay as she sighed quietly to herself. Staring at Alexander, Dr. Ford mocked a smile and nodded a little frantically as he oh-so-sweetly said to the other man,

“Thank you, but I assure you, I won’t be long.” And with that, offering Eliza a genuine grin as she returned it kindly, the doctor opened the door and left, closing it behind him. 

Once he was gone, Alexander grabbed the empty stool near the sink and placed it next to where Eliza was laying and sat next to her. Eliza didn’t say anything as she only offered a tight smile and looked away, though Alexander returned her smile with genuinely he couldn’t help and muttered lowly for her to hear, 

“I swear to God, he was making a move on you.” 

Surprisingly, that made Eliza laugh as she fully woke up with utmost amusement as she shook her head in delight. Alexander raised his brows at her and frowned as she continued to laugh but found himself smiling at her happiness, her cheeks growing into a beautiful shade of pink as he asked, 

“What? What did I say?” 

“Alexander...” Eliza smiled at him, a very real and genuine and beautiful smile to him. “Why are you getting jealous of the doctor of all people?” 

“Because he is showing interest in my pregnant...” Alexander paused as he looked for the right word as Eliza looked at him with some sympathy. 

Over the past weeks, leading up to this, Eliza remained cautious with him and observed his actions. He remained doting in her, a wonderful father to their children, he was attentive to her and didn’t put any pressure on her shoulders. Yes, they did bicker and argue their fair share of arguments during these past weeks that left them both questioning about themselves but they both realized that they couldn’t be distant from each other for long. Alexander was trying to be more considerate while Eliza at least gave him some privileges back to him considering they are living together again and they were having another baby... who would have thought, having a baby with your ex husband of all people, it was very strange in a way and they both acknowledged to each other, rather jokingly or seriously they didn’t know for themselves. 

Despite the awkward tension between them and when she told her family about the circumstances, her family face palmed and her sisters tried murdering Alexander but she quickly stopped them. It was strangely comforting that Alexander still had the ability to make her laugh and it felt kind of nice. 

“Alexander... we are having a baby together... again,” Eliza softly said as she looked down at the little bump. Her hands were either side of her belly, caressing it tenderly as Alexander looked at her in awe before hesitantly places his hand on her stomach. She didn’t stop him in any way as she only looked at him with a small smile as he returned it, 

“So... I guess, you are my... partner?” Alexander tenderly approaches as Eliza but her lips in consideration before looking at him in the eyes with a little shrug, 

“Sure,” was all she said before looking down at her stomach again, while Alexander felt a little satisfied with answer before he smiled and looked down at her little baby bump. 

It was then, the door was pushed open again, Dr. Ford arrived again and saw the pair as a small smile formed on his face as he held a tube of gel in his hands. The pair looked at him, Eliza smiling big with excitement while Alexander was just as excited but gave the doctor a look of warning as Dr. Ford... was very amused by the look Alexander was giving him. With that, Dr. Ford warmly looked at Eliza as he perkily asked, 

“Ready to see your baby?” 

Eliza lifted her shirt, nodding, “We are.” She looked at Alexander with a gentle smile as Alexander was more than willing to return it. 

And with that, in the next few moment, the pair were awestruck and overwhelmed with so much love, joy, and adoration as on the black screen on the machine there was a little life in Eliza’s belly; growing safe and sound. Tears welled up in Eliza’s eyes as she covered her mouth with a smile while Alexander held her free hand with tears running down his face as he smiled big at the screen. 

“Our baby...” Eliza whispered, letting tears run down her face as she choked on a little laugh while Alexander chuckled softly with a little nod,

“They’re so beautiful...” he said, not caring that he was an ugly crier because this was another happy moment in his life with the woman he loves. He kissed her hand as Eliza then leaned on his shoulder, letting him kiss her temples, both forgetting every circumstance in their relationship as this was a beautiful moment that they created together... that was their baby up on screen! 

Dr. Ford smiled fondly and pointed, “Yep, there they are...” 

The little being moved slightly on screen, Alexander and Eliza sat their with teary smiles. 

This was a perfect moment that they will never forget and hope to renew in the following weeks to come. 

* * *

“I been thinking,” Alexander murmured as he led Eliza to the ice cream shop near the clinic, unaware they were holding hands as they were still in the blissful world at the thought that they just seen their baby on screen. Eliza only hummed, looking down at the photograph of the first ultrasound that Doctor Ford had printed out for them with a giddy grin. 

Alexander looked at her, smiling at her happiness before noticing they were holding hands as he cautiously pulled away and let her have her moment with the photograph. He placed his hands in his pockets, trying to act casual while Eliza looked at him with a gentle look in her eyes, holding the picture in both hands. 

“We should... maybe decide on names for the baby?” 

Eliza paused, looking down at her belly, smiling softly as she pressed a gentle hand and nodded, “We should.” She looked up to see they were in front of the ice cream store and it was then, her cravings kicked in as she excitedly pulled on her purse, neatly placing the photograph inside and fiddled for her wallet as she giddily said, “But first, the baby needs ice cream!”

She went ahead, Alexander blinked before smiled a little with fondness and went after her. 

* * *

Alexander watched as Eliza happily ate her ice cream sunday across the table, sitting in front of her with a gentle look in his eyes. For the first time, she looked so happy with him as a little pain kept kicking him in the stomach and pulling his heart strings as he remembered all the pain he costed her... swallowing hard, he tried to go into her good side again as he asked, “So... the baby.” 

“The baby,” Eliza replies, taking another bite on her treat as they both sat outside of the ice cream shop, where tables were set up for anyone who wished to sit out. It was a nice day for a Ice Cream Sunday and the seemed to agree with her. There was a little pause between them, Eliza looked up at him with a soft look in her eyes as she went on to say, “I had been thinking on a few names...” 

“Alright, so have I,” Alexander warmly said before carefully suggesting, “Should we... tell our favourites? One boy and one girl name each.” 

“Sounds fair,” Eliza agreed, nodding her head before taking another bite of her Sunday. “You could go first, if you like.” 

“Alright then,” Alexander nodded, joining his hands together as he went on to say, “For a girl... Martha.”

”Oh, I like that,” Eliza beamed at him as Alexander grinned,

”Thank you,” Alexander tapped his fingers on the table before adding on to say, “For a boy... Robert?” 

“Cute,” Eliza nodded her head with approval, finishing up her Sunday as she wiped her hands with a napkin. 

Alexander smiled at her before asking, “What about you?” 

Eliza looked thoughtful before she said, “For a boy, George.” 

Alexander chuckled as Eliza smiled knowingly as he said, “Mr. Washington will be pleased.” 

“Of course,” Eliza smiled as she looked down at her laps, slightly tending as he then asked, 

“And for a girl?” 

There was a pause, Alexander frowned before asking, “Eliza?” 

Eliza looked up at him, a little nervously as she suggested, “I was thinking... if this baby was a girl, maybe Rachel after your mother. I thought long and hard on it too, Alexander and maybe it will fit.” 

Alexander was quiet, he only stared at her with misty eyes as Eliza quickly added, 

“We don’t have to if it makes you uncomfortable-,” she only began but he gently took her hand and said with tears running down his face, kissing her hand as he quietly sobbed, 

“I love it... thank you, Eliza.” 

Eliza’s eyes widen, seeing him cry again with the same amount of happiness yet added with a slight of grief, Eliza felt pain seeing him like this. Getting up, she went around the table and placed her arms around him as he hugged her gently and cried, kissing her belly as he murmured out with a teary smile, 

“Our dear Rachel.” 

Eliza felt tears at the corners of her eyes again as she pressed a kiss on top of his head as she softly agreed, “Yes, our dear Rachel will be with us soon.” 

It was nice, it was quiet, it was perfect. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It will get better for some people to say the least...

Weeks continued to past, Eliza’s belly grew more plump and Alexander internally swoons because she always looked even more beautiful and so adorable when she all pregnant. He kept a respectable distant to her but remained doting as ever, Eliza needs to call him out a few times when he overdoing his pampering of her... that he really didn’t pay much mind to. While Eliza, on the hand, though she appreciates his devotion to her she still felt very insecure on some aspect of it all. She often still questions his finality and despite, they aren’t married anymore by the law as _he_ puts it, if he is seeing someone else while he is somewhat still with her... she honestly doesn’t know how she will feel. Her heart will break more but... wouldn’t that be a little hypocritical of her? She honestly doesn’t know anymore so she distracts herself of being more attentive towards the children and the baby. 

Currently, it was a Sunday morning, all the children were tucked in bed and sleeping in as not even John made a sound. Philip was exhausted from writing a long essay, despite being in fourth grade he was a great perfectionist and wants to be confident of his work... just like his father. Meanwhile, Angie had Musical Theatre and the girl was overjoyed of the recent production. Alex and James caused some mischief on Friday, Alexander went to go pick them up since the boys had released a fake tracheal into the library that scared the entire school... neither Alexander or Eliza were amused by the Evil Duo’s little prank and neither of the principal. Thankfully, today it was said to be a lazy day for the entire family. 

Right now, Eliza laid asleep in bed while Alexander tinkered in the kitchen as the man kept looking up videos and the cooking books on ‘how to make a perfect breakfast in bed for your loved one’ and he was having... a very hard time to say the least. His constant clashing on pots and pans surprisingly didn’t wake any of the children upstairs and nor did Eliza wake... however ‘Rachel’ apparently did as Eliza grew very uncomfortable as the baby began kicking repeatedly as Eliza woke up with a small sigh and pushed herself up, placing a gentle hand on her belly with a warm smile,

”Good morning to you to, my darling,” She softly said, gently patting her daughter ‘hello’ as Rachel’s kicking limited until there was nothing but small squirming that made Eliza giggle. It was then, a small crash made Eliza jump as she hear Alexander muttering swear words under downstairs. She didn’t know what made her more surprise: That Rachel woke up to that or the fact that the children are still out cold in their sleep through all the racket downstairs. 

Eliza sighed, smiling warmly as felt like she should go downstairs yet she still felt so tired. Laying back down, she gently rubbed her belly soothingly for the baby as Rachel gave a little kick, Eliza grinned and spent the most while talking to Rachel. They didn’t ask Dr. Ford yet about their baby’s gender but Alexander and Eliza knew it will be a girl and they can’t be more excited. 

As the while past, the bedroom door quietly swung open and Eliza felt her heart flutter as Alexander came into the bedroom with a tray of heart shaped toasts, a bowl filled with banana-chocolate and vanilla ice cream, pickles, bacon and eggs... with some raspberries on the side! 

“Alexander?” Eliza grinned, pushing herself up straight as Alexander offered her a charming and smile as he came over,

”Breakfast is served, m’lady!” He replied as he placed the tray before her as Eliza clapped her hands in delight,

”You shouldn’t have!” She exclaimed, taking a bite of her pickle first as Alexander stood proud, pretending like it was no big deal:

”All in the days work for the best partner there is,” he mused as Eliza giggled fondly, looking up at him with a soft look as she noted some flour on his nose. 

“Alexander, can you come closer to me?” She softly asked, taking him by surprise as he looked around the place that made her smile even more as he looked at her like a little puppy will. She nodded her head encouragingly as Alexander hesitantly leaned down with his eyes closed, feeling her lean and... wipe the front his nose as she merrily said, 

“You has flour own your nose,” she beamed at him before going back to her breakfast. “Thank you, Alexander...”

The gratefulness in her voice snapped him out of his daze as he looked at the happy angel before him as he smiled at her, “Nothing to thank me about, Betsey,” a pause before he nervously added with a wary grin, “And whatever you do... don’t go into the kitchen.”

Eliza paused from taking a bite of her toast as she looked at him with a little sigh and tired smile, “There is a mess in the kitchen, isn’t there? It’s fine, Alexander, really.” She went back to her breakfast after smiling genuinely at him as Alexander sighed in relief, 

“Yes, I promise to get everything cleaned before noon,” he said as Eliza looked at him with a touch of surprise, 

“Oh, are you going somewhere after that?” She asked, taking another bite of her breakfast. 

Alexander smiled warmly as he simply replied, “No, just figured that since it is my day off today, I wanted to spent the entire day with the family.” 

Eliza smiled as he sat at the end of the bed before her, she nodded her head as she went back eating, “That’s sweet of you... though, I’m sure the children would be overjoyed, I hope Alex and James won’t cause any more mischief together.” 

Alexander sighed heavily, rolling his eyes with amusement as he murmured out, “They really are growing more mischievous whenever they’re together.”

“I wonder where they got it from,” Eliza innocently flutter her lashes with a silly grin as Alexander snorted,

“Alright, I guess I gave some of my naughty genes into them,” he mused, letting her laugh delighted at his confession, 

“I am sure Gouverneur would be delighted to hear that you finally admitted that,” Eliza’s eyewash were twinkling than ever and Alexander couldn’t help look straight into them with so much devotion and grin, 

“More like he would very much be satisfied,” he replied as she looked at him an ease of fondness. 

They shared a few more words to each other until they heard their youngest’s son’s small cries into the nursery. Absentmindedly, Alexander kisses Eliza on top of her head as she continued on eating as he simply said, “I got it!” Before flying out of the room.

Eliza smiled warmly at this before realizing of the sudden affectionate contact that was made but even so... her smile didn’t fade once. She felt Rachel light kick as Eliza looked down and warmly said, “I guess things will get better eventually, my darling... hopefully it will before you are born and perhaps mama and papa could make a new sort of union.” 

A new sort of union, whether it will be a very intimate friendship or a new sort of marriage, she didn’t know... what she did know, Alexander and her relationship had grew better than before and hopefully it will continue to as such. 

* * *

Tench woke up that morning from a phone call from Washington as he groggily grabbed his cell phone as he tiredly murmured, “Hello?” After picking it up. 

“Good morning, Tench!” Washington jollity said, sounding like he was having breakfast considering it sounded like his mouth was stuffed. Tench tolled onto his back with a tired smile as he greeted, 

“Good morning, sir, is everything alright?” He asked as Washington went on to say, 

“Yes, everything is going well but one thing,” Washington said, Tench patiently waited for him to go on. “I needed to cancel an interview with a journalist writing her story, but considering you know most of my matters, I was hoping you might fill in for me by heading out during lunch to meet her at the cafe near our office.” 

Tench sighed, “I am guessing Alexander and everyone else is busy?” 

“Yes and the only people who properly know my matters are you and Alexander,” Washington replies as Tench smiled, 

“I will meet her at the cafe and lunch, sir,” he said replied as Washington graciously cried, 

“Thank you, Tench, I knew I can rely on you!”

And with that, they both hung up and Tench looked up at the ceiling and sighed heavily. In all honesty, ever since Eliza and he broke up, he had nowhere else to be at his day off so it might be for the best. Closing his eyes, Tench knew he really screwed up with any chance of happiness with a woman that was truly never was his to begin with. Though he hated to admit it, Alexander and Eliza were meant to be together no matter what... as if they were to puzzle pieces that will only fit for each other and no one else. He lost this battle way before it begun and it hurts in the most ridiculous way imaginable. 

* * *

The Hamiltons rested outside in their backyard, Alexander and Eliza sat on the patio’s porch swing with John rested in his father’s laps. John had actually started speaking his first words; right now he could say ‘mama’, ‘papa’, the names of his older siblings in ease. He even began walking and fiddling around the place, much to everyone’s delight. Philip, Angie Alex and James were chasing each other around and laughing away and their parents knew their little brother will one day join them in their little chase. 

John pulled on his father’s shirt with no purpose at all as he was on curious. Alexander chuckled and kissed his brow before looking at Eliza, who grinned down at their son and kissed the top of their boy’s head while rubbing her belly, 

“He looks like you,” Eliza mused as Alexander chuckled, bouncing John in his knee as their son giggled happily. 

“Though his personality is kind of mixed with ours, thank God,” Alexander replied before looking at the rest of their children. “I guess all our children are like us in a way or another.” 

“It’s great, isn’t it?” Eliza said, smiling warmly at hm as Alexander smiled back at her as she leaned into his shoulder to rest her head as he kissed the top of her forehead, 

“It sure is.” Was all he said as the continued to spent the rest of their day in ease. 

* * *

Tench made his way way to the cafe, which was surprisingly more empty than he thought on the weekends. He looked around, seeing a young woman sitting at the far end with a notebook, several pens and pencils, and a laptop with her as he immediate identified her as he journalist that Washington replaces him to meet. Making his way over, he cleared his throat when he came behind her, 

“Excuse, I think Mr. Washington has notified you that I will be replacing him-,” he began as he thought he saw her filch, making him awkwardly continue on to say, “My name is-,” 

“Tench?!” The journalist whipped around and to Tench’s horror, he backed away as he shocked his head repeatedly, 

“No... no... no!” He cried, seeing who was sitting before him as the woman stood up with a smug look on her face as he groaned out, “Anna Maria.” 

“The one and only,” she replied, a dark flicker looked in her eyes as Tench knew he was in trouble as she smirked maliciously at him. “So _nice_ to see you again.” 

“Oh, I wish I could say the same...” he weakly said, falling into her captivity. 

And with that, not only was he was stuck in a interview with her but Anna Maria dragged him around the city for her own bidding. Tench really couldn’t get a break... he deserved this mess, didn’t he? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything seemed to be going well.

Eliza made her way down Alexander’s office, in the early morning of the school day. She carried John with her and Philip, Angie, Alex, and James were all at school after their father dropped them off before going to work. The small pregnancy bump was slightly more visible, Eliza oddly felt more perkier than before like she usually is whenever she was pregnant. John remained occupied on her long dark hair, Eliza carried Alexander’s lunch with her as well. He had forgotten it this morning and she couldn’t bare to think about the disappointed look on his face once he realizes it himself. 

The department halls were quite roomy, everyone were in their own office or at court in the matter. She nodded her head with a friendly smile to every person who walked by, she became a very familiar face to the building in general so everyone were very much aware of who she is and were quite fond her. Going around, she past Lafayette’s office where she could see he and Adrienne were quietly whispering to each other in French as she and John hushed down with matching grins before scurrying off. Whatever those two were saying, must me very private considering they were whispering in their native language, in Lafayette’s own office! 

She went past past a few more rooms, pausing as she found Tench’s office as she saw it was lock. Frowning slightly, Eliza shrugged and made her way down as they finally reached to Alexander’s office. Adjusting John, who babbled the few words he learned to say as she happil kissed his brow before gently knocking at the door, hearing a “Come in.”

With that, Eliza helped themselves in and when Alexander looked up, his eyes went wide as his smiled stretched fondly, “Betsey,” he got up from his chair and reached across for their son. “Son!”

Eliza made her way around his desk and gave their boy to him, Alexander happily bounced their youngest around as John laughed happily. 

“You forgot your lunch,” Eliza smiled, placing it onto his desk as Alexander stood a bit surprised before chuckling lightly and kissed her cheek as Eliza imply let him with a gentle smile, 

“Thank you, you really shouldn’t have,” Alexander insisted as he wrapped one arm around her and led her to sit on his chair. “You could have just called me.”

”I felt a need to do so myself,” Eliza replies, taking John into her laps with a grin, “I am visiting Martha soon, she will be looking after John when I have my appointment today with Dr. Ford.”

The mentioning of the doctor, Alexander sighed heavily and sat on his desk as he murmured out, “The first ultrasound I will have to miss out upon... you sure you don’t need be to drive you?”

”I came in with my own car,” she replied with a reassuring look in her eyes as Alexander bit his lips and nodded, 

“How’s Rachel?” He asked, leaning down to press a gentle hand on her belly as they both felt a little kick in reply that made them both smile. “Doing well, I see?”

”Looks like it,” Eliza mused as John snuggled up into her. 

The pair pair look at each other with a mutual fondness as the world felt so still as it was meant to be for them. Everything seemed so easy...

* * *

Saying her shuttle goodbyes to Alexander, despite his insistence to escort her out, she somehow managed she will be fine. She carried John down the halls in ease, everything seemed to be quiet until she head some shuffling as she turned to see Tench making his way around the corner and continuously looking back as if making sure no one was following him. Eliza stopped walking, frowning at the sight and as he made his way to her, she hugged John close and called out to her ex boyfriend, 

“Tench?” 

Tench looked over at her with wide eyes as he stammered out, “Eliza...” he made his way to her and pursued her around the next corner as the both hunched down and he began talking, “First of all, congratulations for the incoming new addition and the fact you and Alexander are renewing your relationship and secondly, if a young woman comes by asking you if you had seen me anywhere... tell her no, please!”

He looked so genuinely afraid, Eliza found herself pitying him as she asked in confusion, “Alright... but, what happened?” 

Tench fell quiet as he nervously fixed his collar as he murmured out, “Can we just say that... well, you know that thing about I might have... I had a fling while we were still together?” 

Eliza’s eyes wide as she quickly understood, looking down as she murmured out, “The girl is upset isn’t she?” 

“Well... kind of,” Tench sighed, crossing his arms as he went on to say as genuinely as he can, “I told her that we aren’t together anymore and now... she is dragging me around the city despite I already fulfilled everything she requested for me to do!”

Eliza frowned, bouncing her son up as she looked thoughtful before she sighed knowingly, “Did you apologize to her?” 

Tench went quiet, he began thinking as he shrugged, “I don’t.. think I have... why?” 

“There you go,” Eliza replies, turning away with her son as she went down the hallway. She left Tench confused before it hit him hard as he cried out, 

“You expect to me to apologize to that deranged woman?! She been treating me like I am her servant or-,” 

“Tench, just apologize to her!” Eliza called at the end hallway and made her leave, leaving him to groan tiredly to himself before he heard: 

“Tench?!” 

“Oh, God... Anna Maria,” he groaned, feeling tears coming down his eyes as he began running away again. 

Perhaps he should take the advice on apologizing... but for a girl like Anna Maria, how is he suppose to do that?! 

* * *

“There she is!” Dr. Ford gestured to the screen, pointing at Rachel as Eliza smiled big with giddiness. “There’s your daughter!” 

“She is getting more beautiful!” Eliza delightedly clapped her hands together as the doctor smiled fondly at her, 

“In a few more months, she will be in your arms,” Dr. Ford chuckled lightly, closing the screen and handing her a towel to clean herself up. “I’ll print out your new pictures, Eliza.” 

“Thank you,” She softly said, smiling warmly at him as she adjusted herself up as he then left after returning her smile very genuinely. 

Once the door clicked shut, Eliza found herself lone with only to her daughter to talk to. Smiling softly, she gently pressed her hands on either side of her belly as she quietly said in a hush whisper filled with love, joy, and gratefulness, 

“Thank you...” she quietly began, feeling Rachel move inside her. “For coming into our lives, my darling... at first, I thought the circumstances were horrible and I didn’t thought your papa and I would adjust anything. But no, because of you, everything is turning to look up again... I never been this happy since each of your brothers and sisters were born and I know you will bring me more happiness once you are in our arms, Rachel. Thank you for coming into my life. To all our lives.” 

She felt a kick, as if it was a way for Rachel to say ‘You’re welcome, mama’ as Eliza giggled, tears of joy running down her cheek. She didn’t hear Dr. Ford come in, as he looked at her with concern, 

“Eliza? Are you alright?” He made his way to her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder as she looked up, smiling big as she wiped her eyes, 

“Oh, I’m fine, sir,” she assured, glancing down at her belly as she added on with a grin, “Just talking to my daughter.” 

Dr. Ford smiled at her, graciously handing her the new pictures as he led her out, “Your baby is a healthy one, there is nothing to worry about.” 

“Thank you, sir,” Eliza smiled gently up at him while glancing down at her belly. “That brings me great comfort and I know it will do the same for the rest of my family. Thank you.” 

“It was nothing,” Dr. Ford chuckled, giving her a charming wink before he left as Eliza went on her way with a smile. 

Everything was looking king on the better side in life and it was beyond beautiful!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are going well so far... or so they they thought.

A storm crashed, lightening was at war with thunder as it poured heavy rains and quite of a miracle that all the children and toddler remained asleep through it all, completely unbothered. However, not all were unbothered by the storm as Eliza woke up to the sounds of Alexander quiet whimpering as she slowly adjusted herself to see him curled up beside her, covering his ears with his hand and pillow to black out the crashing sounds. Having to witness was this more than once, Eliza carefully pushed herself to sit up and gently placed a hand on his shoulder, 

“Alexander,” she softly said, feeling the need to hold him in her arms likes she always do. She felt him tense as he slowly looked at her with a shaken look in his eye as she gave him a warm smile on reassurance as he fell into ease. However, it didn’t last long as another crash of thunder and Alexander let out a yelp and wrapped his arms around her and Eliza simply placed her arms around him.

He whimpered and cried in her chest, sniffing as Eliza kissed the top his head and softly whispered, “It’s alright... I am here.” 

Alexander didn’t say anything at first as he simply held her in his arms, afraid that if he lets go that she will disappear. She hummed to him, the song that played at their wedding as his heart seemed to lighten up and just hearing her sweet words, it was enough to build the small amount of courage as tears welled in his eyes for an entire different reason... not from fear but from guilt. 

He caused her so much pain, she had every right to leave him behind and here they are again in this circumstance. Eliza was pregnant with his baby, their baby, once again they will add a new member into their family. Eliza, she referred to him not as her husband but her partner... a friend. She never needed him but he needed her... 

“Eliza, I’m so sorry,” he sobbed, taking her by surprise as she only held him as he went on, “I given you nothing but pain, I hurt you so many times and I don’t deserve you one bit... I am so sorry. I am so sorry, Betsey...” 

It was an apology that took her by surprise as Eliza was only quiet, wide eyed before giving a soft look and gently rubbed his back. She didn’t say anything at first, she only just held him,

”Alexander... I do love you,” she murmured and kissed his forehead and snuggled into him, letting him lay on her chest.

It was enough for the moment... but later on, Alexander knew that she hadn’t yet forgave him and why should she? He never deserved her love or forgiveness in the first place. Alexander he was a selfish man but he wanted to change that so very much, he wanted to change for Eliza and prove to her, to everyone else, and most likely to himself that he is worthy of her love.

He doesn’t want to lose her again and he will work hard on gaining her back in his life again... in a better way. 

* * *

Tench sighed, looking out the window that morning after the storm had past, the sun was shining bright in between the clouds and down the streets, though it was wet it shimmered. People were going around, chattering, laughing, the old man was whistling a happy tune and the little girl follows her mother all giddy and cheery as she went on and on with her excitement as her mother smiled down at her fondly while holding her hand. He sighed, wishing he could feel that same amount of happiness that seemed like the whole world could easily possess apart from him. 

However, for one reason his thought fell on Anna Maria for some reason. She been chasing him around, dragging on his feet, sometimes she snaps at him and other times she rolls her eyes and make a sassy remark towards him as he find himself arguing on his behalf. No matter how much he runs from her or argues with her... Tench felt like he is somehow drawn to her against his entire will. 

Sitting back on his desk’s chair of his home office as he continued to look out the window. He thought about her for a while before his thoughts sifted to Lafayette and Adrienne; how the were so different yet so in love. Washington and his wife, Martha, weren’t behind as the two were as different as ever. Then of course, there was Alexander and Eliza, like fire and water... but the thing is, Eliza was fire could blaze up and become fierce if she wants to but is also warm and comforting and Alexander was water, that displayed easy and calming but he makes it rise up and let down a hurricane and let the ocean swallow everything whole... they complete each other despite’s how much he hates to admit it.

He thought about, how Eliza told him to apologize to Anna Maria for all he had done and his thoughts lingered to Alexander... who was actively trying to gain Eliza’s love and affection and especially, her forgiveness. 

Tench’s eyes widen in realization as the swirl of guilt crashed upon him as he found the strength to get up and grab his keys.

He needs to try and set things right. 

* * *

“Alexander?” Eliza softly said, playing with his hair as he laid beside her, his head still on her chest with his eyes closed as he opened one, 

“Yeah, Betsey?” He asked, his voice was slightly croaking yet he remained very attentive.

Eliza oddly felt tired for some reason, she can’t tell why, “I feel different.” 

Alexander’s eyes widen as he carefully raised himself up and sat next to her, placing a hand on her arm and his other arm wrapped around her gently as he asked, “Are you alright? Is there anything I could do for you?” 

“I don’t know...” she gently rubbed her belly, the baby seemed okay but she felt really sad for no reason at all. “I just... feel empty.” 

Alexander was quiet, which was rare for him to be as he observed her for a moment and lingered his hand down and gently placed it on her stomach. He let her rest her head on his shoulder as he kissed the top of her head as he mumbled out, “Both of you’ll be alright... I promise.” 

Eliza felt a little smile on her face, that was very faint as she only nodded. Closing her eyes, he let her rest while little Rachel kicked in a small rhythm that eased both Alexander and Eliza down. They will be alright... 

* * *

Anna Maria yawned, stretching her arms out with a sigh as she went to her kitchen of her apartment. Her notebook and pen rested on the counter with her cell phone, she considered on calling Eliza like she usually does to catch up a little. She pulled her hair in a lose bun as she fixed herself breakfast when the doorbell rang. 

This took her by surprise, a little embarrassed as she was still only in her white, worn out, tank top and a pair of black shorts and socks as her night wear. Shrugging, she made her way, letting her hair down as she figured she might else well have a little flirt or so. 

Opening the front door to her apartment, she didn’t know who to expect but she most definitely did _NOT_ expect Tench Tilghman standing at the doorway with a bunch of flowers in a elegant bouquet handing to her. He was flushed and quite mortified while Anna Maria stood there, gaping at the sight in a mix of astonishment, confused, impressed, and flustered as she quickly cried out, 

“What are you up to, Tench?!” 

“I’m...” Tench began, closing his eyes with clenched teeth as he quickly handed her the bouquet as he quickly added on, with a shocking amount of sincerity. “Sorry for causing you any trouble and pain!” 

There was silence then, Anna Maria held the bouquet with wide eyes as she looked at it in amazement and awe before looking at his lonely figure as he then awkwardly looked away. Another amount of silence between them until she mumbled out, 

“Well... since you bothered to come here and... present this grand gesture,” she began, opening the door for him with her lips pressed together as she looked into his eyes. “You must have breakfast with me.”

”I don’t think that’s a-,” Tench began to humbly decline but the look she gave him made him close his mouth, 

“I am not taking a ‘no’ for an answer, Tilghman,” she reached out, grabbing his coat and pulled him in as he let out a cry as she threw him inside before closing the door. 

What a way to start a day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here you go!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How awkward.

“ _ **What**_?!” Anna Maria and Eliza shouted at the same time at the middle of the restaurant as all heads turned to their table with raised brows of confusion of the sudden distraction or curiosity lingered in the air. 

A waiter made his way rather nervously to the table of four, five if you include the unborn baby Eliza was pregnant with, and quietly asked in a hushed tone with a sharp accent, “Is everything alright here, sir? Ma’am?” 

There, around the table were none other; Tench Tilghman, Alexander Hamilton, Elizabeth Schuyler, and Ms. Anna Maria on one gorgeous evening at a well, rather fancy restaurant. To say the least, they were all dressed rather nicely, though Tench hunched down and covering his face all mortified and Alexander was trying to convince Eliza that he partially knew the hat the situation was addressing despite she wasn’t blaming anything on him. Anna Maria was now covering her face, glancing at Eliza all apologetically while glaring at Tench yet failed and turned more desperate. Eliza found herself trying to reassure Alexander, assure Anna Maria that it wasn’t her fault, and look at Tench in disbelief but all in all... she was rather amazed of how it all laid out. 

Apparently, Anna Maria and Eliza were on the phone together for the past week and recently they spoke about their love life; Anna Maria got a new sweetheart of some sort after tormenting him for a while and after making sure he had nothing to hide from her, of course. Eliza told her that Alexander, her ex husband turned partner, were living together so the two women decided to meet up and reserved seats for a nice evening for the four of them. However, the sudden revaluation was a shock and finally, Tench slipped out the tiny detail of “ _Hon... I cheated on Eliza with you_.” and of course, it left a great deal of shock. 

“Oh, we’re splendid...” Tench murmured quietly to the waiter, his other three companions nodded with forced smiles as him as the waiter nodded with a raised brow and sauntered off in confusion. 

That’s the when the whispering among the four began: 

“Why didn’t you tell me?!” Anna Maria quietly exclaimed as Tench quickly replied with,

”Well you never asked who the other girl was and if you told me that we are going out with Alexander and Eliza, I would I have told you then!” 

“Tench, Alexander, you could have at least gave us a little warning,” Eliza sighed tiredly, looking at Alexander as he quickly replied with,

”I would have, but you were so happy to have a new friend and I didn’t want to ruin that!”

”You act like I’m her only friend,” Anna Maria muttered at him before turning to Eliza, all apologetic as she reached to rest a hand on her shoulder but Eliza gently took Anna Maria’s hand with a nurturing touch. “Eliza, I am so sorry! If I had only knew-,” 

“I know, my dear,” Eliza assured before looking at Alexander, “Alexander, please calm down, you’re sweating.” 

She took out a handkerchief and damped his forehead as he softly mumbled, “I don’t want to lose you again...”

“I know but don’t worry,” Eliza gently said, then taking his hand and giving him a light and reassuring squeeze as he then took it to his lips and kissed it.

Anna Maria turned to Tench and sighed, “Tench...”

“Anna Maria,” Tench softly said, looking at her with genuine guilt, “If I had knew-,”

“I know.” Anna Maria said, hushing all four of them as they all sat in silence for a good minute as their dinner was served and they ate in silence. 

There was a lot of tension between them, the awkwardness coming back as it felt almost unreal... almost like it was a dramatic story that some specially wrote down to mess them up. Well, to be fair, they are one thing they agree upon. The four looked up at one and another and sighed quietly among themselves as they uttered out in perfect unison, 

_“ **We’re All Fucked Up**.” _

* * *

“Anna Maria, I am not angry at you,” Eliza said, looking at the other woman with a soft look in her eyes as the two freshened up in the women’s washroom as they stood near the sink. 

“I had a fling with your boyfriend at the time,” Anna Maria replies, looking at her with a sigh and a regretful look in her eyes. “If I had knew, I wouldn’t let it happen to begin with.” 

Eliza reached for her friend’s hand, giving her a light squeeze in comfort “I know... but I am not as innocent either.” She placed her other hand on her stomach, “You know the baby right..?” 

“Yeah? It’s Alexander’s right?” Anna Maria nodded as Eliza sighed with a tired look in her eyes, 

“And is the product of our affair that we had for the past three months behind Tench’s back,” she replied as Anna Maria gasped, covering her mouth as she looked at her friend in disbelief, 

“Eliza!” She cried as Eliza winced back with a sigh, 

“Look, if you want to be with Tench, you have my blessings but be careful with that one my dear, he is as ambitious than we give credit for.” 

There was silence between them after Eliza said that as Anna Maria looked very thoughtful and nodded, “I’ll take that in consideration, thank you...” 

* * *

“I never thought you had it in you to do something like this,” Alexander muttered as he and Tench freshened up in the male’s washroom by the sink. 

“I never meant to hurt anyone,” Tench murmured, both were not facing or eyeing each other in anyway as both felt the awkward tension in between them. 

“You and I use to be like brothers, Tench,” Alexander mumbled as he dried his hands as Tench soon followed, “But ever since we graduated college and after that...” 

“It is because you and Eliza got together,” Tench replied, he then met Alexander’s eyes as a certain awareness threaded between them. “You ignored it but I know you knew that I felt the same about her.”

“Not really,” Alexander replied as Tench remained quiet, he honestly wasn’t offended if what Alexander said anymore because he didn’t really feel the need to or had the right to anyway. “I made the move and what Eliza and I felt was way stronger than what you felt about her and how she felt about you. You decided to not make any move back then while I saw my chance and took it... you only took your chance after the incident.” 

“I say we are both selfish in a way that we hate to admit,” Tench replied and befit Alexander could say anything, he went on to say, “But you want to change for Eliza, I see it in your eyes. I am trying to change to but for a different reason... good luck for you and Eliza.” 

With that, Tench left the washroom as Alexander stood there for a moment to himself, a patch of insecurities filled inside him as he rubbed his face and went out as well. 

* * *

Alexander and Eliza bid goodbye to Tench and Anna Maria, the the latter pair were feeling quite awkward with each other as they left in Anna Maria’s motorcycle. It was quite funny to see Tench awkwardly putting his arms around her torso and hearing a small sound from him when Anna Maria zoomed out of the parking lot with him on the back: one wearing a shirt black dress and heels and the other wearing a suit and tie that flew in he air. 

Alexander and Eliza sighed, going back to their car holding hands as they shared a look and thin smile before the continued their way. It was quiet until Alexander felt the need to ask, 

“Did you love Tench?” There was a need to know as his insecurities of their relationship are him up as Eliza paused, looking at him with wide eyes before soften as she knew she had to be honest with him to reassure him, 

“I always been fond of him and I think I could have fallen for him if circumstances were different,” Eliza began as Alexander nodded understandingly and she went on to say, “But... when he and I were dating, I did grew to have genuine feelings for him but I was never _in_ love with him. I doubt I could have truly done that in first place.” 

“Oh, alright then,” Alexander nodded, feeling any sense of insecurities faded out for a brief while as he sighed quietly. Eliza looked and him and smiled a little, kissing his cheek as she took him by surprise, he turned to look at her with a hopeful smile as she warmly said with a gentle grin, 

“Let’s go home, Alexander.” 

“Alright then,” he nodded, opening the car door for her as she carefully slipped in with his assistance as he then carefully closed and made his way around and slipped into the diver’s seat. 

With one more genuine look between them, they went back home peacefully. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It happened...

“And there she is!” Dr. Ford chuckled, gesturing to the screen. “Just a few more weeks and your girl will be in your arm soon.”

Alexander and Eliza shared matching grins as they eyed the black screen in delight and saw their daughter actively moving as Eliza could feel Rachel at her every movement. Rachel wriggled around, kicking a little as if saying ‘hello’ to the three people present in the room outside of her mother’s womb. Alexander chuckled, kissing Eliza’s hands as she smiled big up at him as Dr. Ford looked over as he fondly said, 

“She’s going to be an active one,” he patted Alexander’s back after turning off the screen and handed Eliza a cloth before silently went out to retrieve new baby pictures from the ultrasound for the pair. 

Eliza grinned down at her stomach, that grew more plump and by next month, they were going to have their little girl into their lives as she placed her hand on top of Alexander’s that rested on her stomach already. Alexander looked up at her excitedly after they both felt their daughter seemingly happily kicking as he chuckled out, 

“Seems like someone else is excited to make their arrival into the world,” he mused as Eliza hummed cheerfully,

”She is just like her parents,” she replied, stroking her belly as Alexander helped her sit up as she looked at him with a warm smile. “She wants to meet us as much as we want to meet her, right our little Rachel?” 

With that, they received a cheerful kick in reply that made both Alexander and Eliza laugh happily. Within the next minute, Dr. Ford came back inside as he graciously handed the photographs into Alexander’s open hand as cheerfully said,

”Good luck with your baby!”

”Number six is on the go,” Alexander mused as he helped Eliza out of her seat as she smiled giddily up at him as they both waved Dr. Ford off, despite the constant glaring their doctor and Alexander sent each other. Once they left their office, Dr. Ford stood there with a warm smile yet slightly faded as he quietly asked himself,

”Number six?... Wait, they have five kids already?!” He looked after the couple in disbelief, “They still look too young...” 

That and plus the fact the pair can’t keep their hands off each other. Dr. Ford shook his head with a light chuckle as he whistled to himself, 

“Whelp, guess I’ll be seeing them sooner or later one day.” 

And with that, he continued on his way. 

* * *

“What should her middle name be?” Eliza asked as Alexander drove their car down the road in ease as she looked at him with a warm smile. “Rachel Hamilton is already official but we need a middle name, don’t you think?” 

Alexander hummed, his eyes on the road and a playful flicker in his eyes as he thought out, “Martha? After Mrs. Washington?”

“Rachel Martha Hamilton,” Eliza said out loud, feeling a light kick as she giddily nodded. 

“Then it’s official,” Alexander confirmed as he glanced at her briefly with a warm smile as she looked at him with loving eyes and smile, 

“Martha will be pleased,” Eliza hummed, rubbing her belly as she felt Rachel squirming, Eliza hummed the lullaby while soothingly rubbing her belly as Rachel calmed down at the tenderness and love that her mama gave her. “Also, Remember, we need to pick the kids from the Washington’s.” 

“I remember, Betsey,” Alexander assured, making a turn, “We’ll be there within another fifteen minutes.” 

Eliza let out a little sigh, smiling warmly at him before leaning back in her seat and looked out the window. It was cloudy out, the pair hope it wouldn’t rain and if so, they hope only tiny droplets of a small rain shower. Alexander stopped at a ref light, he looked at her with fondness before looking up as he waited the moment to go when the light turned green. 

“You know, Laf is still a little bitter that he won’t be getting his namesake anytime soon,” Alexander murmured with a hint of amusement as Eliza looked at him with a cheeky grin on her beautiful face, 

“Well, Mr. Hamilton,” her voice was like silk as he looked at her with a innocent grin as she went on to say, “You are quite verbal on not wanting to name a child after him, why is that? Laf is one our great friends!” 

“The man has twelve names, Betsey,” Alexander exclaimed with a heavy sigh as Eliza giggled as she shook her head in amusement, “I am not naming one of our son Marie Joesph Paul Rich Yves Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette Hamilton.” 

Eliza’s eyes widen as her mouth dropped slightly open before bursting into laughter when Alexander let out a loud huff after saying all that in one breathe. He glanced at her and grinned, his face all red after saying all that in one breathe before screwing his face as she innocently suggested, 

“We could always shorten it,” her eyes were twinkling as Alexander looked at her fondly before replying, 

“Maybe if we have another child, a son, I will take that in consideration.” 

She smiled innocently at him as he chuckled lightly, the light turned green as he pressed on the gas and went off on the road. However, what happened took them both by surprise as a black semi truck came out of no where on the sidelines and Eliza let out a scream as Alexander cried out, trying to press the break as he nearly succeeded when only the semi truck hit the car hood that caused a large jolt to their car as it was like a aggressive vibration as both cars collided. Alexander hit his head on the steering wheel, letting out a grunt as he pulled himself away and pressed his back in his seat, his breathing was heavy as he barely noticed the blood river down from the side of his forehead in shock. Rubbing his head, he felt dizzy only to snap out of it fully as he turned to Eliza as he shouted in horror to see her barely conscious beside him. 

She was as injured as him, her eyes dropping before she let out a cry of pain, sobbing loudly as she clutched onto her stomach, “Alexander... Rachel!” She shrieked, fat tears rolling down her eyes and the next thing Alexander knew, he was flying out of the car and raced around it, pulling her out as carefully as possible and rested her on the ground, her head laying on his lap as he massaged her shoulders and assured her,

”Everything is going to be okay, Betsey, you’ll both be okay.. I promise!” His voice was hoarse as Eliza struggled to remain awake until finally, her eyes dropped shut and she felt limb. Alexander tensed, not caring other cars were pulling up and bystanders were approaching, he barely heard the sirens through his own voice as he screamed for her, “Betsey..? Betsey?! BETSEY!! NO! NO!! NO, GOD, NO, PLEASE!!!” 

He held her protectively, not letting anyone get too close to her and their baby as he only called for a doctor of some sort. 

This can’t be happening, he frantically thought this to himself as he tried to wake up his Betsey but to no avail. Fat tears were already streaming down his face as everything was then blank for them on until they reached to the hospital. 

* * *

Washington, Lafayette, Adrienne, Tench, and Anna Maria raced to the hospital s soon as they got word and went to the receptionist first, all five were frantic with worry as Washington was first to ask, “Excuse me, we are looking for Alexander Hamilton and Elizabeth Schuyler, they were in a car accident!”

The woman at the front desk went through the files before looking up and replied with, “Mr. Hamilton is outside of the operating room, Ms. Schuyler is inside. Down hall over there.” She gestured down as the five looked down and saw Alexander pacing back and forth frantically as he barely noticed then approaching. 

“Son?” Washington was first to lay a hand on Alexander’s shoulder, who was bandaged up with only a few cuts and bruises as he looked up with tears streaming down his red face. 

“It’s my fault...” he croaked, sinking into Washington’s chest and cried in agony as Washington held him tight. “My Betsey... my baby... I...” 

“They are going to be okay,” Washington said, though he was clearly unsure as he glanced over at Tench and Anna Maria, who looked at each other with worry while Lafayette and Adrienne were holding onto each other as they prepared for the oncoming grief. 

Suddenly, one of the surgeons emerged from the operating room and pulled down his mask, Alexander was right by his side within less than a few seconds, 

“Sir,” Alexander grasped the surgeon’s arms as the man looked down at him with pity. “How are they.” 

“I’m afraid it’s very critical,” the surgeon sighed, shaking his head as Alexander’s grip slacked off his arm in horror. Lafayette made a distress sound while Adrienne sobbed behind her hands, Washington stood in horror while Tench held Anna Maria’s shoulder as she seemed like she will burst into tears as he will in a matter of seconds. 

“Is there anything I could do for them?!” Alexander pleated, ready to give up his own life if necessary.

“I’m afraid you have to make a choice...” the surgeon replied, clearly looking regretful after saying that Alexander froze with wide eyes as he listened on. “Ms. Schuyler is in a lot of pain right now, both mother and baby can’t survive together... we are doing our best but please, right now I’m afraid we can only save one. So the choice is up to you, who should we save, the mother or baby, sir?”

Alexander was numb, tears going down his cheeks as he prayed that none of his enemies should ever be in this place as he is. Choosing in between the woman he loves or their child built from their love. It was tormenting him and crushing him in the inside as he closed his eyes and finally uttered out, 

“Eliza...” 

He heard someone gasp but he didn’t care, he slowly opened his eyes and looked straight at the surgeon and continued to say, “Please, save the mother of my children... save my Eliza.” 

“We’ll do our best,” the surgeon replied and slipped back into the operating room and once the doors slid shut, Alexander fell to his knees and sobbed loudly, not caring if Washington fell to his side to embrace him. 

It was the most horrible decision he ever had to make, Eliza might be utterly heartbroken but the truth is... he can’t live without her, she might never forgive him for this but as long as he knew she was going to be okay, it was enough for him. God, if only this was different... if only it never came to this... if only he was a better husband, they could have prevented this ever to happen to them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No...


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grieving...

Eliza found herself sitting on her knees, her eyes fluttering open as she looked to see she was in her living room as she then looked down and smiled warmly at the little girl playing before her with her dolls. The little girl no older than four, looked up at Eliza with a toothy smile as Eliza could feel her smile getting wider, she reached for the little girl’s little hands and kissed it gently and very tenderly. 

The little girl then pulled away, clumsily pushing herself up to her feet and toddled to Eliza, falling into Eliza’s embrace. The girl had long dark hair that was let down, tiny freckles on her nose and violet blue eyes as she wore in bright yellow dress and white shoes. Eliza wrapped her arms around the girl lovingly and kissed her temples as the girl kissed her hard on the cheek that made them both laugh until their faces flushed as they pulled away with giddy grins. 

However, the tension in the room felt sad as both of their smiles fell faint as Eliza suddenly felt tears forming at the corner of her eyes as she weakly said, her voice was quiet and meek, “Please don’t go, Rachel.”

”I’m sorry, I have to... papa needs you,” Rachel replies with a sad smile and embracing her mama again, Eliza cried in her daughter’s shoulder as she didn’t want to let go. “I love you, mama.”

With that, Rachel slipped out of her mother’s arms and gave her one last smile before running out of the room, into the light. Eliza reached out for her, trying to get up as she only stumbled,

”Rachel, no, come back, honey! Rachel! _RACHEL!!_ _**RACHEL!!!**_ ” 

“ _Eliza_?!” 

Eliza jolted up from her rest, tears streaming down her face as she looked around frantically to see that she was in a room and in a hospital gown. It was raining outside as she saw through the window, the curtain were dim coloured as as well as the room, Alexander was right by her side, holding her shoulder with wary eyes as Eliza slowly looked up at him as her view fell misty as she asked in a croak, 

“Where’s Rachel, Alexander? Is she okay?” 

Alexander froze, his eyes fell wide as tears slipped down his face as he saw how helpless she looked. He felt her taking hold of his hand, her tiny hands looked so small in his large one. She was shaking, glancing down repeatedly to see the bump of her pregnancy all gone as she looked deep in Alexander’s eyes and cried out,

”Alexander, where’s Rachel?! Please, tell me she is okay!” She was begging now and it was breaking his heart. Closing his eyes, Alexander took a breathe to calm his breathing but did little to avail as he cautiously looked at her and softly said,

”I had to say goodbye to Rachel, Betsey... I’m sorry.” 

The words echoed in Eliza’s head, her grip on Alexander’s fell sick as she dropped his hand and shook her head frantically, “No...” her voice was in a broken breathe. 

“Eliza, please...” Alexander slowly took hold of her shoulders but Eliza was shaking,

”No... No. NO!” She cried, trying to squirm and wriggle out of his arms as Alexander tried his best to keep her in one place as fat tears rolled down his face as she continued to sob, cry, and scream, “She can’t be gone! She can’t be gone, Alexander, why are you lying to me! Rachel can’t be gone!” 

She fought hard, even though she was loosing as he pulled her close to his chest and kissed the top of her head and kept repeatedly murmuring “ _I’m sorry_ ” in her hair. Eliza shook her head, trying to escape his embrace as she sobbed loudly. Finally, all the will in her was long gone as she buried her face in his chest and cried her eyes out. 

“I want Rachel...” she sniffed as she felt Alexander kiss her temples as he murmured out, 

“I want Rachel too...” 

* * *

The house felt so empty now, the children were a lot quieter and tried to make their mother happy as they could. Eliza appreciated it but currently, she felt the need to just linger upstairs in her room to distract herself as she folded laundry on the bed. She heard Angie playing the piano downstairs, Philip was tending to John in the living room, Alex and James were behaving themselves and apparently were said to be listening to Angie play.

Eliza had the house filled with so much love but she felt so lonely, Martha and Adrienne came by often to help lift up her spirits. Her family dropped by as often they could, while Anna Maria comes by and often gives friendly phone calls now and then. The amount love and support she got over these past two weeks with people who were so caring to her really was touching. 

But at the same time, she felt like she didn’t deserve it one bit as it was her fault she lost her Rachel... she should have died instead. Tears streamed down her face as she stopped folding the clothes as she just sat there and dropped the wool blanket and buried her face in her hands and sobbed quietly to herself. Her baby girl was so beautiful in her dream, she wondered if that what she would actually look like had she survived instead of her... 

“Betsey...” She heads Alexander by the the doorway as Eliza dropped her hands away from her face and sat hunched forward with fat tears going down her flushed cheeks. 

“Why?” She murmured, not looking at him as he slowly made his way to her, 

“Eliza,” he touched her arm but she shook her head as she then looked up at him, 

“Why did you choose me?” She asked, her voice was shaking as her eyes were now puffy as Alexander felt his heart sinking as she then stood up and grabbed his hands and sobbed out, “Why didn’t you let me die, Alexander!? They could have saved Rachel!” 

Alexander swallowed hard as he tried to steady his voice, with that as he replied with, “Because...” 

The answers was so unsatisfying for both of them, Eliza let go of his hands and went to stand near the window as Alexander followed after her. 

“That wasn’t an answer, Alexander,” Eliza softly said, crossing her arms as Alexander stood behind her and hugged her from behind as she laid onto him. 

“I know...” he quietly said, his voice meek as Eliza looked at him sadly. “It was horrible making that decision it on the end... I know I can’t live without you, I know that my reason to live will all be over if I let you die instead, Betsey... but I didn’t wanted to say goodbye to Rachel either.” 

Eliza felt her tears turning hot as she turned around and wrapped her arms around him, sniffing as she quietly murmured, “I’m sorry... I shouldn’t be asking you this...” he was hurting as much as she is, she knows that but the pain was so unbearable. 

“Don’t apologize,” he mumbled, stroking the back of her head and kissing her hair. “It wasn’t your fault.” 

Eliza wanted to argue but she realized she was just to weak to do so, instead she whispered, “I dreamt about her... she looked so beautiful.” 

She felt him tense a little until he relaxed a little and took her back to bed as it was how she found herself laying on top his chest while Alexander laid on his back while rubbing her back. There was a calm silence between them and the soothing scent of clean laundry when he finally asked in a calm, steady voice,

“Tell me about her?”

And and she was more than willingly did so.

* * *

“Are you alright, George?” 

Washington looked up from where he was he was sitting in the living room of his house to meet his wife, Martha’s eyes as she came into the room with a cup of tea on the silver tray. Washington sighed, sitting up straight Ashe quietly thanked her for the tea before murmuring our, “I am just worried fur Alexander and Eliza, Martha, of how they must be feeling right now.”

”Losing a child isn’t easy, George,” Martha calmly replied as she sat next to him, touching his thigh as she spoke from experience. “But... despite the broken circumstances, Alexander and Eliza do really love each other very much.” 

“You think they’ll be alright?” He asked, taking a sip of his tea as Martha offered him a warm look as she replied with, 

“I think so... but they need time like anyone else does in the matter,” she paused before sitting up straight as she went to say, “Within time, I believe they could come out stronger.” 

“I hope you’re right,” Washington sighed, gazing at her with fondness as she smiled faintly at him, 

“As do I.” 

* * *

Eliza sat on the back porch’s steps that evening, the children were getting ready for bed inside and she will go back to tuck them in. Right now, however, she looked up at the stars with teary eyes before catching the North Star in her view as she shook her head with her heart breaking all over again. 

“I just wanted my life back...” she whimpered, looking hurt and sounding more meek than before as she hugged herself that made her look even more small and pathetic. “Why did she had to go instead?” 

“Betsey...” 

She heard Alexander behind her, she quickly wiped her eyes and stood up, wiping her skirt before looking at him with a forced smile as she asked, “The children are ready for bed.” 

Alexander looked at her with empathy as he nodded, Eliza swallowed hard as she tried to keep her smile, “Oh, good! I’ll go tuck them in-,” 

She tried to make her past him but he gently grabbed her arm, stopping her in place. Eliza stood quiet, before looking at him as her smile turned shaky and her eyes began watering again, “Yes, Alexander?” 

“Are you alright, Eliza?” Alexander wanted to hear the truth right now because he knew she will break this time if she didn’t say it now or never. 

“Of course I am!” She quickly said, trying to make sure her smile was held but she realized her lips were slightly quivering again. “I’m... fine.” 

“You’re lying,” Alexander softly said, Eliza shook her head as her smile was now quivering as it faded slightly when she fastly said,

“No, no, I am fine, Alexander, I am... I will be okay, I know I’ll be fine and...” she lost her voice as her smile fell when she saw the tears rolling down his face as she looked down, fat tears going her face as the next thing she knew was Alexander pulling her into his chest as they both cried endlessly in each other’s arms. 

The pain was unimaginable... but, this was a new beginning for everyone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw...


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is okay...

Alexander sighed, bouncing the toddler in his arms as he babbled all the words he knew already as it made him smile a little. Weeks past since the unfortunate incident happened, he found himself still living with his family and Eliza was healing, much to everyone’s relief. He was healing too and to his surprise and greatest gratitude, she let him sleep even closer to her than before. By far, last night was the best sleep he ever gotten for almost past two years! It just felt so nice and he realized he missed it more than he thought he did. Just having her willing to wrap her arms around him and her just snuggled up into him without anything to worry about except the natural to makes sure to wake up the kids in time to get them ready for school. Just hearing her soft breathing and seeing how small she looked compared to him, he felt he was getting reborn again.

As he walked to the kitchen with his youngest in his arms, Alexander thought how selfish he was. How back then, the only thing in his head was how to make a name for himself in this world and how to achieve his own happiness. Back when he didn’t care about how other’s feel and how he unintentionally dismissed the selfless acts others did in order for him to succeed on getting what he wants. He made enemies and he even made rivals with his own friends that hurt them as well. He did the same thing to Eliza, when they first met he didn’t realize how much pain he will cause her. No, instead, when he first met her eyes and saw her kind goodness, her beauty inside and out, he immediately knew that he will love her until his final breathe and will do everything to have her by his side. 

He hurt Tench that way, not only did it cause his friend pain when Alexander and Eliza fell in love but it also strained both men’s friendship over the years until it broke in pieces after the betrayal. However, to say the least, Eliza and Tench forgave each other and Alexander and Tench’s friendship might never be the same as it was before... but they did went back to speaking terms again. The friendship they lost was long gone now but Alexander _and_ Tench both hope that a newer one could be form in time. Plus, the expectation are there since Anna Maria and Eliza grew closer, the young journalist remarkably had Tench wrapped around her little fingers and to say the least, Tench didn’t seem like he was complaining for the time being. 

Going through the kitchen, he looked out the window to see Philip, Alex, and James playing soccer. Philip was going against his two younger brothers as it seemed like he was winning against the Evil Duo, much to Alexander’s amusement. Suddenly, piano music was heard and two familiar laughs were coming from the music room as John looked over at the same time as his father. Grinning, Alexander took his boy out of the kitchen and down the hall, making a turn to find Eliza and Angie sitting by the piano and playing a happy song together. 

“I got it, mama!” Angie exclaimed with a bright smile as Eliza giggled, kissing her temples,

”You did, honey!” She cheered as both mother and daughter happily played the duet in great ease and excitement, barely noticing Alexander and John by the doorway as they watched with great enthusiasm. 

Alexander bit his lips through his smile, seeing Eliza so happy like that was truly a beautiful blessing. She was shining so brightly, his beautiful angel was truly happy right now. After weeks was crying, sobbing from both of them and small arguments that they feel terrible afterwards and sink back into each other arms and cry again. A black cloud followed her around and at a few points during these past weeks, Alexander was truly scared if she would unintentionally hurt herself. However, his Betsey was better than that and he knew that. For a while, she would disguise her pain and force a smile to makes sure no one else worries, but it was just them, she has a good cry with him and holds him tight as he comforts her the best he can. It was the least he could do for her after all those times she was there for him. 

Looking at the beautiful sight longingly, when Angie turned to find a new song to play with her mama, Eliza turned and looked at him and smiled warmly. With that, the house finally found it’s colours again because his angel finally smiled the most genuine one yet after all the shades of grey, white, and black the colours blossomed like flowers. There was true happiness again and with that, through Angie’s playing a jolly tune and John babbling, Alexander smiled back as genuine as Eliza. 

It was the most beautiful feeling yet. 

* * *

It was so quiet uptown, Eliza sat on a bench in the open parks long after dark when she looked over to find Alexander making his way to her with two ice cream cones. She smiled at him and he smiled back while he sat next to her, giving her ice cream cone as she quietly thanked him, 

“Don’t let the children know,” Eliza hummed, taking a bite of her ice cream as Alexander chuckled before licking his, 

“Ice cream at dark, how scandalous!” He mused as she giggled quietly among themselves. Martha was taking care of the children for a short while until the pair go home again, Alexander requested her presence so he could take Eliza out for a while as Martha was more than happy to oblige! 

“The ice cream shop is still open?” Eliza softly asked with a tiny smile on her face as Alexander gaze at her with gentleness, 

“Well now it is, I was the last one of their customers for the day,” he replied with the same amount of tenderness as her. She didn’t anything, she didn’t have to as at that moment they read each other as if it was natural as they simply enjoyed each other’s company at finished their ice creams. 

Once they did however, they got up and made their way around the park, Eliza was holding arm while Alexander gently patted her hand comfortingly as they went down the pathway. He changed so much, Eliza thought of this as she looked up at him with a light smile while he quietly ranted to her about anything at work that bothered him or amazed him as she loosely listened at the moment. He grew more honest with her, he was much more tender and gentler now and he grew a good amount empathy and selflessness. Though he changed, Eliza still saw the man she fell in love with but this time, he grew into a more better person at his own will to prove himself to her. The thought made her soft and happy, after all the pain she tried to keep hidden these past weeks she finally let everything out. The pain of her heartbreak, the pain of her guilt after she betrayed Tench, the pain of loosing Rachel, it all came pouring out during those past weeks and through it all, Alexander was by her side and kept her up as he comforted her until the end and beyond. 

“Oh, hey, look at that,” Alexander gestured down when they came to the gardens as Eliza followed his gaze and saw a beautiful, large white rose in the patch. 

“It’s beautiful,” she softly said with a warm smile, she then felt Alexander sink down to his knees and her eyes widen when he went to pick the rose out in the most tenderly way possible. As her smile grew, it was so quiet and so beautiful as she felt something beautiful built inside her as her eyes followed him everywhere. 

Alexander stood up again, the white rose tenderly in his hand as he turned to Eliza as he gently pushed back a lock of hair behind her ear as he gently placed the rose into her hair. He was smiling adoringly at her before he felt a gasp getting stuck in his throat when she reached out and took his hand, kissing it with so much tenderness and love, she looked at him with misty, twinkling eyes and a fond smile as she softly said, “It’s so quiet uptown, Alexander.” 

A tear slid down his cheek as Alexander found himself smiling shakily big to her as he nodded, “It is.”

There was quiet, no a single word and Eliza was then flew into in his arms with her soft arms wrapped around him as he hold her tightly as they both cried tears of joy and happy smiles, laughing among themselves. Eliza finally got the man she loves again and Alexander has earned the woman he loves so much forgiveness after all through the unimaginable and mess. 

It was even more of a beautiful feeling than they ever expected to be and no matter what happens, they had each other. That was enough and they couldn’t be more satisfied. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, some real happiness right now.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It came down to a peaceful end.

_Ten Years Later..._

The Hamilton-Schuyler House was quite a pleasant one... or at least pleasant enough with still a bunch of children running around all over the place. William Stephen Hamilton was the outcome of a beautiful reunion of his parents get to together again after another four years when his parents decided to take their relationship another go. He was a very lively boy like his older brothers... although, he did inherited Alex and James’ mischievous streak but he preferred to work alone in the matter when he causes trouble. He was a little obnoxious for a six year old and his poor little sister is always in his hands to torment. Despite that, he was always following his mother around and claimed to be his ‘Mama’s Little Warrior’ as he proudly stole his brother, Philip’s title as ‘Mama’s Boy’... it he liked to think he did. 

Following his birth, his little sister, Eliza ‘Liza’ Hamilton was born two years after him. A sweet and tender child who was very fragile in health. She was born premature and gave quite a scare to her family, yet she still came out laughing despite being very weak. She had a big heart for a young girl, always trying to help others and is the most kindest soul anyone had ever met. She really takes on after her mother, everyone was very protective of her and even William was strongly protective of her despite he always picks on her. Liza has a special place on her father’s heart, her father love went deeper than it seems as he always made sure no one harms his little girl in anyway and when she cried for the first time, he sobbed his heart out. 

After that, there was Gilbert de Lafayette Hamilton, Lafayette’s namesake that the Frenchman always wanted. He was the youngest and for a little toddler, he had quite the temper like his father. He babbles a lot, all the words he knows and his entire family were convinced he will be non stop like his father. As the baby of the family, he was loved by all though with an active mind he didn’t like to sit around much and wanted to do everything he can for only over a year old. He learned how to walk at nine months and he began running on his first birthday, startling everyone as it was constant that someone was chasing him down to ensure he doesn’t hurt himself... or he gets into any trouble. 

Still an active bunch as of right now in the house, the three youngest children were hiding behind the couch while muffling their giggles behind their hands. They heard whispering around the room, their mama and papa were looking for them! 

William peeked his eye around the corner of the couch while his sister made sure their brother stayed in place while smiling warmly at her older brother. Gilbert remained occupied by playing with his sister’s hair, Liza placed a kiss on his temples before she asked quietly to William, “Are they coming?”

”They aren’t coming yet,” William gently hushed as he went on to say, “We are safe right now.”

With that, he dug into his pocket and pulled out a small bag filled with cookies as Gilbert clapped as his brother flared at him but the younger boy hushed when he took the cookie his sister happily offered him. He placed the cookie in his mouth and sucked and drool all over it as William rolled his eyes while Liza giggled fondly. 

“Gotcha!” 

The two eldest of the trio shrieked while their brother remained focus on his cookie, they looked up and saw their father peering down at them over the couch with smirk.

“See ya!” William cried as he slipped out from behind the couch, with the bag of cookies as their father dove down and took Liza and Gilbert into his arms, 

“Papa!” Liza cried, her cheeks were now flushed with embarrassment as she smiled shyly as her father smirked knowingly, 

“Thought you would get with it, huh?” He smugly said, the little girl shrugged innocently and replied, 

“Well we almost did.” 

“Oh really?” Her father chuckled, Gilbert babbled and continued to drool on his cookie, oblivious of the entire situation he was in as his father sighed heavily at him. “I swear, if we aren’t too careful, you two will be William’s partner in crime.” 

As he stood with either one of his two youngest in each his arms, both Liza and Gilbert were looking at him giddy eyes and smiles as Alexander rolled his eyes fondly with a grin, “Oh no you don’t!” He sits back down. 

William heard his sister’s laughter and little brother’s giggles, indicating that their father was tickling them in the living room. He snickered as he thought he was getting away with it, repeatedly looking back until he bumped into someone as he looked up and gasped in awe, “Mama!” 

There, his dear mama stood over him with a light grin with knowingness as she didn’t let him move and inch when she scoop him up into her arms. She didn’t let him answer when she took the bag of cookies and _gasped_ as she smiled at him, “I see you were stealing freshly home made cookies from the kitchen again, hm?” 

“Sorry, mama,” William looked down guiltily only to lighten up when his mother kissed his cheek as he looked at her with giddiness as she giggled, 

“Oh, Willy.” 

Alexander emerged from the the corner with the babbling Gilbert and giggly Liza in his arms, with a grin of his own as he and Eliza shared a small snicker as William turned red in the face with a big grin. His mama kissed his forehead as he happily snuggled into her chest as she cheekily said, “You aren’t going to change, are you My Little Warrior.”

“Nope!” He chirped that made both of his parents and siblings laugh as they went into the kitchen where John was reading as he looked up with a grin, Alex and James were by the counter with innocent smirks after planning together for their next scheme. William and Liza were placed onto the counter while Gilbert remained occupied in his father’s arms. Eliza went to the cupboard and pulled out a plate, pouring all the cookies and made her way back to her dear family and placed the cookies on the counter,

”Cheers!” Alexander chuckled, his family giggled as they each took a cookie while Gilbert drooled on his. 

Taking a bite of each of their own, Alexander and Eliza shared a calm smile as their rings shined brightly in the limelight. Eliza leaned her head on Alexander’s shoulder as he gently kissed the top her head before looking down at their precious family very fondly. They made sure to phone call Philip and Angie at their campus, since the two were currently in college together. Everything was simply amazing. 

* * *

“Remember, we’re having dinner at Tench and Anna Maria’s place of Friday,” Eliza hummed, getting dressed for bed while Alexander took off his shirt, near the bedside. 

“I remember, don’t worry,” Alexander assured as he scratched his head with a light smirk, “Anna Margaret and Elizabeth are causing any mischief lately?” 

Eliza let out a small laugh at the mention of the nine year old Tilghman Twins as she turned to face him with a grin, “Anna Maria said they cause as much trouble as Alex and James at their age.” 

“Poor Tench,” Alexander chuckled, before he looked at her easily as she smiled knowingly as she glides her way towards him as her blue nightgown flowed behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she draped her arms over his shoulders, Alexander murmured lowly, “I really don’t deserve you.” 

“You know I love you,” Eliza softly said, caressing his face before they shared a gentle kiss that forwarded quick as she pulled him down with her onto their bed. Their lips glided over each other, her hands tracing over his bare chest while his hands slipped under her nightgown as he caught any bare skin his hands could touch and grab. 

They broke apart, gently looking at each other as Alexander pushed locks of her dark hair behind her ear as he smiled down at her, “I do love you very much Eliza, I really do.” 

Eliza gently placed a hand on his cheek, her thumb tracing his lips as she smiled warmly up at him with twinkling eyes, “I know.” She reassured and before he could continue on, she pulled him back into her arm as Alexander was forever grateful on having her back again. 

It may may have been ten years since she had fully forgiven him but Alexander will forever be grateful for her. In the end, they became more stronger than before and were never letting each other go again. With that, The Hamilton’s finally got the happy ending they always wanted. Everyone did and they all lived the most fulfilling life afterwards.

It was perfect. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end!


End file.
